Pirates of The Heart
by True Darkness 157
Summary: Two pirates meet each other at young ages and form a strong friendship. Together they will stand together against whatever force comes their way all the while trying to get a drink in every now and then.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! So, this story was just something I've been thinking about for a loooong time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story and please let me know what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean._

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting of Friends**

"Sparrow! Up to the Crow's Nest! We need a bird eye's view," Captain Morgan shouted to the young pirate Jack Sparrow.

Jack was currently part of the crew of the ship, _The Wicked Wench_. After being a captain of his own ship, _The Barnacle_ and going on a multitude of adventures of his own, he decided to go back to being a simple and honest pirate under a captain's orders. Being at the age of eighteen, Jack wanted take this time to decide what he wanted to do with his pirate life and how he was going to do it. When he was younger, he wanted to discover ancient artifacts and weapons and become the strongest person of the sea but this led to him bringing chaos upon himself and his former crew. He also came to understand that he didn't desire power or wealth, he wanted freedom: freedom to sail anywhere or go anywhere without someone telling him how or where to go.

But for now, he'll just have to make do with where he was right now.

Jack dropped the rug he was using to clean the starboard of the ship and started climbing up to the Crow's Nest. Captain Morgan was like any other pirate captain to work under: tough but fair. As long as you did your fair share of work then you get your fair share of whatever treasure was found. The crew was okay as well, though no one really stood out to him as much.

He finally climbed up to the Crow's Nest and started scanning around for anything interesting on the horizon like ships or land. He saw the shape of a ship on the starboard side of the _Wench_ with a cloud of smoke hovering over it.

"Captain! Sunken ship on the starboard side!" He shouted down to Morgan. Morgan pulled out a spyglass and looked into the distance.

"Could be a trap. Let's go take a peek," Morgan said as he rotated the wheel so the _Wench_ headed towards the damaged ship. As the _Wench_ got closer, Jack saw that the ship was heavily damaged, on fire and slowly sinking into the sea. Pieces of wood and shrapnel were all over the place and some of the crew were floating in the ocean. The anchor was dropped and Jack and Morgan looked closer at the ship. He also saw the flag that was flying was a pirate flag.

"Doesn't seem to be any survivors and any treasure that is left would already be pillaged or lost," Morgan said.

"Should we send out a boat to look?" Jack asked.

"There'd be no point, Jack. It'd be a waste of our time," Morgan said as he walked away from him. "Raise the anchor," Morgan ordered. Jack continued to look at the sinking ship until his eyes landed on one of the crewmen. He seemed to be a young boy with brown spiky hair and he his body was laying against one of the broken pieces of wood. Jack was about to walk away when he suddenly saw the boy move his arm to get a better grip of the piece of wood.

"He's alive! One of them is alive!" He shouted to Morgan and dove into the water.

"Jack! Drop the anchor and get a rope ready!" Morgan quickly ordered and the crew got to work. Jack continued to swim to the boy and eventually grabbed him by the arm. As he got a closer look, he saw that the boy was around 13-14 years old and was wearing black clothes and had a crown necklace around his neck. He started to paddle back to the ship with one arm while the other held the boy's arm. Suddenly, a white rope was thrown next to Jack and he grabbed onto it and started to get pulled back to the _Wench_ with the boy in tow. When they got up to the deck, the boy started coughing and sputtering salt water out while Jack grabbed a white sheet and draped it over the shivering boy. Captain Morgan pushed his way pass the circling crew and walked up to Jack and the boy.

"He was alive. I couldn't leave him behind captain," Jack said. Morgan shook his head for a little bit before looking back down to Jack.

"He's your responsibility now, Jack. If he does anything stupid, it's on your head," Morgan said and Jack nodded in response. "Everyone else, back to work!" Morgan said and the crew dispersed. Jack looked down at the boy and saw that he was still coughing, so he went down to the cellar and grabbed two bottles of rum and handed one to the boy.

"Drink up, kid," Jack said as he sat down next to the boy, uncorked his bottle and took a swig. The boy quickly took the bottle, opened it and started drinking really fast.

"Woah not too fast, kid," Jack said and the boy put the drink down.

"Thanks for saving me, mate," the boy said.

"You owe me for that. What happened to your ship? Other pirates?" Jack asked and the boy shook his head.

"British Navy. My idiot captain thought we could take down a man 'o war, which of course lead to that," The boy said as he pointed towards the sinking ship while taking another drink.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Jack. Jack Sparrow," Jack said.

"Sora. My name is Sora Highwind," Sora said he presented his hand and Jack shook it in response.

 _And that's it. So, in this story, Sora will follow with Jack through the movies and will be like a best friend to him. Also, Sora won't have the keyblade in this since it would make him way too overpowered in this but I do have something special planned for him. Also, I'll try to see how I can incorporate the other KH characters into this as well. I would appreciate any suggestions you guys have for this, please favor, please review, and please follow. See you guys in the next story. Peace._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story so far as I enjoy writing it. Please let me know what you think in the review section. With that said, let the story continue._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean._

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Port Royal**

"Sora! Wake up, we're here," He heard. He opened his eyes to see Jack standing atop of the mast of the boat they're were currently sailing on, the _Jolly Mon_. They borrowed the small boat from a woman who sailed with them who went by the name Anamaria, who they promised to return the boat to eventually. After the two met up all those years ago, the two became thick as thieves and went on a multitude of adventures, such as serving as privateers to the East India Trading Company but after going against their orders, they were forever branded as pirates. They eventually took the ship they were given and renamed it the _Black Pearl_ , with Jack as captain and Sora as his trusted first mate. However, two years after that, they were mutinied upon by the crew and left to die on a deserted island. Luckily, they were able to escape and set out to reclaim their lost ship and take revenge upon the crew. They made their way to the city Tortuga to find a crew and a ship but were forced to flee after a series of complications with Anamaria's boat though it was sabotaged by an associate of theirs. Thus, here they were, making their way to the nearest port and that was Port Royal. Sora quickly put his coat and hat on and climbed up to the mast next to Jack.

"Port Royal, a beautiful city aside from the British Navy being here," Sora said. He was wearing a black hat with a blue bandana underneath, a red, buttoned shirt with a black belt, a black coat that went down to his ankles, black pants, black boots, and his crown necklace still around his neck. He had two cutlasses and two pistols with crowns engraved into the handles on his belt as well. Port Royal was just like any other city only, it was heavily populated with the British Navy with a fortress as the main center port and multiple ships lined up the port as well.

"Plenty of ships to take from here," Jack commented.

"Aye, hopefully they have a fast ship," Sora said. He suddenly heard water rushing and he looked down to see water flowing into the boat.

"Great," Sora said as he jumped down from the mast and grabbed a nearby barrel. He started to bail the water out and Jack jumped down to help. They continued to bail when Sora looked up to see a menacing sight.

"Jack, look," Sora said and Jack looked up as well to see three skeletal remains of three pirates hanging from gallows at the entrance of a cave. The two dropped their barrels and placed their hats over their hearts in respect. The two looked closer to see one of the skeletons holding a sign that said "Pirates Ye Be Warned,". Sora placed his hat back on when he saw the boat continue to fill up with water. The two looked at each other and nodded in agreement and climbed back up to the mast as the boat slowly sunk underneath but it eventually arrived at the port and the two stepped off the mast. Sora looked back at the boat as Jack sauntered away.

"Oh, Anamaria is not going to be happy about this," Sora said.

"Don't worry mate, we'll repay her once we get the _Pearl_ back," Jack said. Sora shrugged his shoulders and walked away with Jack as they both looked at all the ships currently docked.

"Hold there, you two!" They heard. They turned to see the Harbormaster walk up to them with his ledger opened.

"It's a shilling for the dock space, and you're going to have to give me your names," The Harbormaster said. Sora walked up to him and dropped five coins onto the ledger.

"What do you say to five shillings and you forget you even saw us?" Sora said with a smile. The Harbormaster thought it over before closing the ledger.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith and Mr. Johnson," The Harbor master said and Sora bowed in gratitude before walking back to Jack who was holding a small purse in his hand.

"Five or six shillings I wager," Jack said as he pocketed the purse.

"A fair trade then," Sora said as the two continued to walk through the city towards the next port. While walking, Sora noticed an extreme lack of soldiers patrolling the city.

"Something big must be going on if almost all the soldiers are gone," Sora said.

"Makes stealing a ship a whole lot easier," Jack said.

"Don't you mean borrow?" Sora asked and Jack smiled in response. As they walked through, Sora heard a bunch of commotion coming from the military fortress.

'Must be a promotion or something,' Sora thought to himself. The two eventually made it to the next port where they saw two naval ships docked there: one was a giant of firepower and cannons while the other was smaller and nimble.

"What you reckon then?" Sora asked Jack.

"The small one for sure, we'll need it to catch the _Pearl_. We don't want to blow it up," Jack said and Sora nodded. Ever since they were marooned, The _Pearl_ has gained quite the reputation of being a fearsome ship that left no survivors and was crewed by the damned. It was also known to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean, able to outrun the Navy and the East India Trading Company. They were about to walk down to the ship when they saw two guards sitting in front of the ship. The two walked down to the ship when the guards ran in front of them.

"This ship is off limits to civilians," one of the guards said.

"Terribly sorry. We didn't know. If we see one, we'll inform you immediately," Jack said as the two tried to walk past the guards but they stood their ground.

"Something is obviously going on up at the fortress which involved the other guards so how it that you too didn't get to go?" Sora asked.

"Have to make sure this dock stays off limits," The guard said.

"Then may I ask what makes this small ship so important when you have that massive ship there to accommodate it?" Sora asked.

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, truly but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed," The other guard said. Jack looked up in thought at the saying.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable? The _Black Pearl_?" Jack said. One of the guards laughed in response.

"There's no real ship that can match the _Interceptor_ ," the guard said but the other guard looked at him worriedly in response.

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship," the guard said. The two start to argue about whether the _Pearl_ is real or not and Jack and Sora took the time to slip behind them and walk aboard the _Interceptor_.

"I'll check below decks," Sora said. He went below decks and checked the ammunitions and cannons.

"Good cannons. Well stocked. Everything's clean and proper. Hmm, all it needs is a pirate's touch and it would be perfect," Sora said as he went further down to see a bunch of barrels. He opened one up to see it full of wine.

"Ugh, I'm guessing there's no rum in any of these," Sora said disappointed. He suddenly heard more footsteps board the ship and he quickly went back up to see the guards pointing their muskets at Jack, who was holding the wheel. He quickly hid behind a wall and listened in.

"What's your name and where did the other one go?" One of the guards asked.

"Smith and Johnson went to go a drink," Jack said.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" One of the guards asked.

"Well then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out!" Jack said. Sora couldn't help but silently laugh to himself. Out of all of Jack's strong suits, being able to talk his way out of anything was his strongest. Jack could always find his way to either talk or negotiate his way out of any situation and if that failed, he always knew when to run. Now Jack knew how to fight for sure but it wasn't his go-to thing to do. It was always talking or escaping. Now Sora did his best to talk his way out of anything as well but he mostly preferred fighting his way out of things as well. Carrying two swords was not just for show, he practiced day and night to get better whenever he had the chance, as well as shooting and escaping. He's been well recognized for being one of the best fighters in the Caribbean by other pirates and British soldiers. Sora was about to knock the guards out when he suddenly saw two girls fall from the fortress above and into the ocean. Sora quickly removed his swords, pistols, coat, and hat and dove into the water with Jack following him soon after. The two swam towards the two sinking girls and grabbed them and tried to swim back up but the girl's dress dragged them down. They quickly removed them and made their way back to the port where the two guards helped them up.

"They're not breathing!" The two guards said, trying to save the two girls.

"Let us," Sora said as he and Jack pulled out knifes and cut the girl's corsets off, allowing them to breathe and they coughed out water. Sora got a closer look and saw that both girls had blonde hair but one had brown eyes and the other had blue eyes. But his eyes widened when he saw one of the girls wearing a golden medallion with a skull in the center.

"Jack," Sora said and pointed at the medallion. Jack looked at it and got a good look at it.

"Where did you get that?" Jacked asked. Suddenly, a large group of British soldiers surrounded them and a man wearing a white and blue military suit walked up to them with his sword pointed at Sora's throat.

"On your feet," The man ordered. Sora and Jack slowly got up, trying not to make any sudden movements. Sora got a good look at the man in charge and saw that he had a clean face, short hair that was covered by the hat and a well-made sword with a yellow scarf tied to end of the hilt. Another man pushed his way past the crowd and placed a blanket around the two girls. The man was old and was wearing a gray suit with a long, braided wig on his head and Sora guessed that he was the Governor of the city.

"Elizabeth! Namine, are you alright?" the Governor asked.

"Yes, we're fine," one of the girls said. The Governor looked at Jack and Sora and came to a quick conclusion.

"Shoot them," He said.

"Father! Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill me and my sister's rescuers?" the one named Elizabeth said. The Commodore looked at both Sora and Jack, who give a really sheepish grin, and finally sheathed his sword.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said, presenting his hand. Jack slowly shook his hand but Norrington pulled Jack's wrist closer and moved his sleeve back, revealing the P on his wrist. One of the guards walked up to Sora and pushed back his sleeve as well, revealing his P.

"Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you...pirates?" Norrington stated. Some of the guards cocked their muskets, ready to fire and aimed them at the two.

"Hang them," The Governor said.

"Father, please!" The girl with the blue eyes said.

"Namine, quiet now," The man said.

"Keep your guns on them, men. Gillette irons," Norrington said as he pushed the sleeve up more to reveal a tattoo of a small bird flying over the oceans. He then looked over at Sora and looked at his crown necklace.

"Well, Jack Sparrow and Sora Highwind, I presume,"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please," Sora and Jack said at the same time.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain," Norrington mocked.

"We're currently in the market, Commodore," Sora said.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. And these are their belongings sir," one of the guards from earlier said as he held up Sora and Jack's belongings. The Commodore inspected each item one by one, from the pistols to Jack's lucky compass which cannot point north but points to the things people want most. After looking at their effects, the Commodore came to one conclusion.

"You two are without doubt the worst pirates I've ever heard of," Norrington said.

"But you have heard of us," Jack pointed out. Norrington had enough and dragged both Sora and Jack away to be chained up. Elizabeth and Namine walked after them.

"Commodore, please stop this. Pirates or not, these men saved me and my sister," Namine said.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for a lifetime of piracy," Norrington said.

"Though it is enough to put him to the gallows," Sora said while he and Jack had their hands manacled.

"Indeed," Norrington said as the chains were firmly secured.

"About time," Sora said as he pulled out a hidden knife from his sleeve and held it towards Namine's throat while using her as a human shield while Jack placed his manacles around Elizabeth's throat. All of the guards pointed their muskets at them ready to fire but Norrington and the girl's father called them off.

"Commodore, we would like our effects back please," Sora said as he pressed the knife closer to Namine's throat. Norrington reluctantly grabbed the items from the guards and handed them over.

"Your name is Namine right?" Sora asked.

"It's Miss Swan!" Namine said coldly.

"If you'd be nice enough, Miss Swan," Sora said. Namine grabbed Sora's stuff from Norrington and placed them back on Sora's person with his hat being the last thing put on.

"Thank you dear. I truly appreciate it," Sora said with a smile on his face.

"You're evil." Namine said.

"That's the way the world goes, darling. I save you, you save me. We're all good," Sora said as he and Jack slowly walked away from the guards while still holding their hostages.

"Gentlemen, m'ladies. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Wind and Sparrow!" Sora and Jack said at the same time before pushing Namine and Elizabeth towards the guards, distracting them long enough for Sora to take off towards the city while Jack set a nearby rope free and went off into the air. Sora ran across the port making his way to a nearby bridge while dodging the musket fire from the guards when he saw Jack slide down a rope towards the bridge as well. Sora jumped into the water and swam towards the bridge and climbed up the side and ran into the city with Jack at his side.

"Split up, meet back at the port when we lose them," Sora said and Jack nodded and the two split up. Sora ran through the market place and hid behind a wall when he saw more soldiers moving about.

"I gotta get these chains off," Sora said. He ran over to a nearby building and found the door to be opened. He jammed the door with a chair and looked around to see a bunch of pistols and muskets all lined up on the wall. He took off his coat and hat and placed them on a nearby table and walked over to a wall and grabbed one of the pistols. He aimed it at the chains and fired, breaking the chain and setting his arms free.

"Ah, that's taken care. Now to get back to the port," Sora said about to walk out.

"Stop!" a voice said. Sora looked to see a young man with light brown spiky hair, blue eyes, wearing a light brown shirt with white sleeves and light brown pants with knee-high boots, standing in front of the door and was pointing a sword at him.

"You're the pirate they're looking for," the man said.

"As much as I would enjoy fighting with you, I really need to get going. So, if you could please move out of the way?" Sora offered but the man did not back down, so Sora drew his own two swords and raised them at the ready.

"You look like someone I've seen before, who are you?" Sora asked.

"Someone who's going to bring in the pirate who threatened Miss Swan," The man said. Sora mockingly connected his sword with the man's.

"Yeah but I didn't hurt her," Sora said as he swung his swords at the man, who expertly parried them. The man retaliated by striking at Sora who easily blocked the strikes and easily disarmed the man of his sword.

"Not bad, usually it takes the first swing for me to easily disarm someone. You defiantly have been doing some training haven't you?" Sora said as he played with the man's sword with his own. He then threw it back to him.

"Like I said, would love to fight you but I just don't have the time, so good day," Sora said as he sheathed his swords, saluted and made his way to the door when a bullet went past his head through the door. He slowly turned around to see the man holding a smoking pistol in his hand.

"Ugh, cannot get a break can I?" Sora said as he pulled out his own pistols and fired at the man. The bullets suddenly spread apart and covered a large area and the man was forced to take cover.

"Not bad eh? Modified my pistols a little, made them into my own personal blunderbusses," Sora said as he holstered them and grabbed a musket and climbed up to the second story for the high ground. As he got up, he saw more muskets there. He took cover and aimed at the man.

"Okay, who makes all these guns?" Sora asked.

"I do and I practice with them for four hours a day," The man said.

"Four hours?! You need to go out and find a lady!" Sora said and a bullet whizzed past his head again.

"Oh, I see, so you already found a girl but can't really get to her, eh? Let me guess, it must be the Miss Swan that I threatened right?" Sora asked.

"Shut up!" The man said as he fired two more pistols at Sora's hiding spot.

"Must've hit a nerve," Sora said to himself. He grabbed another musket and fired at the man again but missed once again. He stopped hearing gunshots and he looked down to see the man gone. Suddenly, the man tackled Sora over the railing and the two fell to the ground. Sora quickly pinned the man to the ground and pointed a pistol at the man's face. Suddenly, he heard some guards trying to break the door down.

"Stay down and do not move. I do not want to kill you so please do what I say," Sora said.

"No, I can't let you escape and hurt someone else," The man said. Sora shook his head and slowly started to pull the trigger when he suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his right shoulder and he fell to the ground. He looked to see an older man holding a pistol standing behind him.

"Thanks Mr. Black," The younger man said.

"Sure thing, Roxas," Mr. Black said. Sora held his shoulder trying to stop the blood flow as the guards broke the door down and Norrington walked in while the guards carried an unconscious Jack with them.

"Excellent work, Mr. Black, you've helped in the capture of a very dangerous man," Norrington said.

"Just doing my duty, Commodore," Mr. Black said.

"Well, I hope you all remember this is the day Wind and Sparrow almost escaped. Take them away," Norrington said as guards picked up Sora and carried him away all while patching up his wound.

 _And that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now Jack and Sora are imprisoned in Port Royal and are sentenced to die. Will they escape? Find out in the next chapter. Now onto reviews:_

 _ **Haxorus knight:**_ _I'll think about how I can add them in the story. For now, I kinda wanted to focus on Jack and Sora's friendship._

 _Once again, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please favor, please follow, and please review to let me know what you guys think. Peace._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't been active for a while, I've been going through multiple ideas and my computer has been acting up too. Anyways, I'm glad you all are enjoying my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. With that said, let's get on with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean_

 **Chapter 3: A Night in Prison**

It was nighttime in Port Royal as fog started to settle into the small port town. What none of the people knew was that an ominous black ship was making its way into the port with fog covering the entire deck of the ship. Meanwhile, Jack and Sora were sitting in one of the cells of the Fort in the city. A few cells next to them, some other prisoners were trying to get a guard dog who was holding the keys by wagging a decaying bone towards it. Sora looked over at them from his seat with a smile on his face.

"That dog is never going to budge if you keep that act up," Sora said.

"Oh well excuse us if we ain't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," one of the prisoners retorted. Sora chuckled to himself as the prisoners continued with their escape attempt.

"If only I had one of my knives," Sora said to himself as he tried to get comfortable on his stack of hay.

"They got them all?" Jack asked in shock.

"This time they were very thorough mate," Sora said. While Sora carried two swords and two pistols, he always made sure to carry 4 to 5 knives with him wherever he went: two in his boots, two attached in his sleeves, and if necessary one in his hair, disguised as a hair pin. But this time, the guards weren't stupid.

"How's your shoulder?" Jack asked.

"Still hurts but the bleeding stopped. How's your head?" Sora asked.

"Like I got a hangover but it's starting to clear up," Jack said, rubbing his head.

"Heh, remember when you got so drunk that I had to carry you out of Tortuga and back to our boat before Scarlett and Giselle could kill you?" Sora laughed.

"Aye, and then I woke up and said I had a hangover the size of the sea itself," Jack said as the two laughed at the memory. Sora reached into the folds of his jacket and pulled out a small bottle.

"Well, I least they didn't catch this," Sora said as he opened it and took a drink.

"You have one sneaky hand," Jack said.

"I learned from the best," Sora said as he handed the bottle over to Jack, who took a swig. Suddenly, the sound of cannon fire went off.

"Wonder what that's about?" Sora asked. Suddenly, more cannon fire went off as orders were yelled from the Fort and Jack and Sora's eyes widened in realization.

"Those guns... it can't be!" Sora said as the two ran over to the barred window and looked out to see the black, foggy ship firing at the city.

"It's the _Pearl_!" Jack and Sora said together in disbelief. The other prisoners walked over to them and said that they've heard stories and legends about how the _Pearl_ has been preying on ships and settlements for years and left no survivors. While Jack conversed with them, Sora continued to look out to the _Pearl_ to see the crew sailing towards the city while the ship continued to fire at the Fort and the town.

"My god, look at the sails. What have they done to her?" Sora asked. Back when Jack and Sora were on the _Pearl_ , the sails weren't all tattered up and it didn't have this ghostly fog all around it.

( _Meanwhile, in the city_ )

Roxas was looking out the window of the gun forgery as pirates ran around the city, setting fire to buildings and attacking the people. Angered, he grabbed two flintlock pistols, a sword, and a musket and marched outside as he shot a pirate who had long sliver hair that covered his left eye with his musket. A pirate ran up to him but Roxas managed to smack him away with the musket. He looked over to see his friend and neighbor, Will Turner fighting a pirate when he saw another pirate running towards him from behind.

"Will, look out!" Roxas said as he drew his pistol and shot the pirate down. Will looked over and saw Roxas with the pistol.

"Thanks, Roxas," Will said as he ran off. Roxas nodded as he ran after him and started fighting the other pirates.

( _Meanwhile, at the Governor's house_ )

Namine and Elizabeth Swann were looking out the balcony of their rooms as the pirates roamed the city. They suddenly saw a group of pirates make their way up to the mansion and ran back into the room. They ran into the main room where they saw one of the butlers walk towards the door.

"Wait no don't!" Namine yelled but it was too late as he opened the door and the sound of a gunshot went off and the butler crumpled to the ground, dead. The pirates ran in and started ransacking the place while two pirates ran after the two sisters, who ran back upstairs and locked the door. They ran into Elizabeth's room as they grabbed a fire pan and a chair. They heard the door bust in and Elizabeth swung the pan into one of the pirates' face, knocking him down. The other pirate managed to grab the pan but Namine brought the chair down onto his back, knocking him down as well. They dashed out of the room and down the stairs when one of the pirate's landed in front of them and the other stands behind them. They look over to see one of the pirates walk out of one of the rooms holding a bunch of jewelry when a cannonball suddenly flies in and knocks the pirate back into the room, making everybody wince in pain. Elizabeth and Namine took the chance and ran into another room and locked the door. They couldn't find any weapons so Elizabeth ran over to one of the windows and opened it.

"Namine, go head to the fort, you'll be safe there," Elizabeth said.

"What?! No, Elizabeth I won't leave you," Namine said, trying not to leave.

"Namine, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll hold them off, now go," Elizabeth said as she pushed Namine closer to the window. Namine reluctantly crawled through the window and into the grass where she hid behind a tree. She hid there for a few minutes before she peeked out to see the pirates dragging Elizabeth away.

"I'll save you Elizabeth, I promise," Namine said as she ran off towards the Fort.

( _Meanwhile, back in the city_ )

Roxas and Will were fighting off the pirates as best as they could. Will was almost close to being killed when Roxas managed to knock the pirate into a nearby store. They continued to fight when Roxas spotted Elizabeth being dragged away by the pirates.

"Ms. Swann?!" Roxas said. He was about to go after her when the same pirate with long sliver hair stood in front of him. Roxas looked in confusion since he remembered shooting the pirate with his musket. He was about to attack when the pirate threw a round object at his feet. The object suddenly exploded and a gas flew into Roxas's face. He coughed as the gas entered his system and he fell to the ground as his mind went blank.

( _Meanwhile, back in the cell_ )

Sora and Jack continued to stare out the window as the chaos in the city continued to escalate. Suddenly, a cannonball comes speeding straight for them.

"Get down!" Sora yelled as he dragged Jack down to the ground as the cannon ball impacted the wall to the cell next to them. They look up to see the other prisoners climbing out of the hole as moonlight pours into the cells.

"My sympathies friends. You have no manner of luck at all," The prisoner said as he crawled out of the cell with his other cellmates, leaving Jack and Sora alone.

"Well now what?" Jack asked. Sora looked over to see the leftover bone the prisoners were using.

"Continue where they left off," Sora said as he walked over to the bars and grabbed the bone. He whistled for the dog and saw the dog crawl out from under a nearby bench.

"C'mon boy. That's it, it's just you and me now boy. C'mon now," Sora said as he waved the bone around as the dog inched closer to the cell.

"That's it. C'mon just a little bit closer, a little bit more," Sora said. The dog was just in arms reach when suddenly a loud crash came from upstairs, making the dog run away.

"No, no, no, no! Come back!" Sora yelled. Suddenly a guard came tumbling down the stairs as two pirates charged in. One had long black dreadlocks and was carrying two fishing spears with him while the other pirate had short blond hair with a beard and piercings in his ear. Sora immediately recognized them as former pirates that he and Jack sailed with on the _Pearl_.

"This ain't the armory!" the one with the dreadlocks said. The one with the piercings looked over to the cell to see Jack and Sora sitting there.

"Well, well, look what fate has brought before us Xaldin: Captain Jack Sparrow and his first mate Sora Highwind," He said.

"Xaldin, Luxord, good to see you two. How you lot been?" Sora said.

"Last I saw you two, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shrinking off into the distance," Xaldin mocked.

"Apparently, your luck hasn't improved. Would you like a roll of the dice for better luck?" Luxord said, pulling out a pair of dice. Luxord was a gambling man, always betting on fate and luck to get him out of certain situations and wherever he went, he always carried a deck of playing cards and a pair of dice.

"No thanks, I don't bet with betrayers and mutineers who deserve to rot in hell," Sora said as he handed the dice back to Luxord. Luxord angrily grabs the dice back and grabs Sora by the neck, forcing his arm into the moonlight. Jack tries to grab him but Xaldin grabs his arm, stopping his arm. Sora looks down at Luxord's arm to see that it was now all skeletal instead of flesh.

"So, there really is a curse. That is truly interesting," Sora said.

"You know nothing of hell, Sora," Luxord said as he released Sora and walked out of the room, followed by Xaldin. Sora looked over at Jack in surprise as they looked down at the bone in his hand.

"There really was a curse," Sora said.

( _Meanwhile, on the Black Pearl_ )

Elizabeth Swann was on one of the sailboats being brought back to the _Black Pearl_ in order to negotiate with the Captain to stop attacking the city. The pirates brought her onboard when one of the pirates walked up to them. He was a big bald, imposing man with a lot of tattoos on his chest. This was the Bosun.

"I didn't know we were taken captives," Bosun said.

"She's invoked the right of parlay with Captain Barbossa," The bald pirate, Pintel said, holding Elizabeth.

"I am here to-" Elizabeth said but was silenced by the Bosun's hand smacking her in the cheek.

"You will speak when spoken too," The Bosun said. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. Elizabeth looked over to see a young man with silver hair and green eyes. He was wearing a dark round hat, a dark blue coat, a white shirt, black pants and boots.

"It would not be wise to lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay," The man said.

"Aye, sir," Bosun said. The man walked up to Elizabeth and presented his hand.

"I apologize for his behavior miss. I am Riku Dawn, first mate to the _Black Pearl_ ," Riku said.

"Riku, I am here to negotiate with your Captain for your attack on Port Royal," Elizabeth said.

"Hhmm, very well," Riku said before pointing towards a man with a black hat and a yellow feather, a black coat, and a yellow scarf on his belt. There was also a small monkey on his shoulder who was dressed in a red and white suit.

"Good evening, miss. I am Captain Barbossa," Barbossa said.

"Captain Barbossa... I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against my city," Elizabeth said.

"There was a lot of long words in there, miss and we're not but humble, honorable pirates. What is it do you want?" Riku asked.

"I want you to leave and never come back," Elizabeth replied only to have a response of laughter from the pirates.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce your request," Barbossa said to which Elizabeth looked at him in confusion.

"Means no," Riku finished. The pirates continued to laugh at Elizabeth when she suddenly pulled the medallion from her neck and held it over the railing of the ship.

"Very well, I'll drop it," Elizabeth threatened.

"Heh, heh, heh. Why would you do that?" Riku asked worried.

"Because it's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!" Elizabeth said. The pirates only continued to laugh until Elizabeth let the medallion slip looser from her hands.

"No, don't!" Riku yelled. Barbossa simply laughed as he walked up to her.

"You have a name, miss?" Barbossa asked.

"Elizabeth... Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household," Elizabeth said.

"Turner?!" Riku asked in shock. The name Bootstrap started to be whispered from the crewmates as they remember their former crew member.

"And how does a maid like you come across a trinket such as this?" Riku asked.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean," Elizabeth retorted. Riku and Barbossa looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Very well. You hand that over, we'll put your town to our rudder and never return," Barbossa said holding his hand out. Elizabeth reluctantly placed the medallion in his hand. Barbossa handed the medallion over to Riku and nodded to Bosun.

"Still the guns and stow them!" The Bosun ordered as the crew went to work. Elizabeth, seeing that no one was attempting to take her to shore, chased after Riku.

"Wait! You have to take me to shore! According to the pirate code you must-" Elizabeth said but Riku quickly whirled around to face her.

"First! Your return to shore was not part of your negotiations nor our agreement, and so we must do nothing. Secondly, you must be a pirate in order for the pirate code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_ Miss Turner!" Riku said as he smiled with a gold tooth shining out and he stomped away as the pirates took Elizabeth away. Meanwhile, Luxord and Xaldin were working on the ropes to the sails.

"Do you think we should tell them who we saw?" Xaldin asked.

"No, let the cards fall where they may," Luxord said.

( _Later, in the morning_ )

"Roxas! Roxas wake up!" Roxas heard. He slowly opened his eyes to see Namine shaking him awake. He slowly got up and rubbed his head.

"Namine? Ah what happened?" Roxas asked as he rubbed his head.

"I-I was making my way to the Fort when I saw you and Will passed out on the streets. I didn't want you guys getting hurt so I took you back to your shop," Namine said.

"Namine! I saw your sis-" Roxas said but Namine stopped him.

"I know, Roxas. She told me to run while she held them off. I was going to go see if Commodore Norrington could help," Namine said.

"Ugh," They heard from the left and they looked to see Will getting up from the bed he was on and holding his head.

"Will! You alright?" Roxas asked.

"Fine. My head really hurts though. What happened to Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She was kidnapped by the pirates," Namine said.

"What?!" Will said as he suddenly sprang up and ran out of the building.

"Wait. Will wait for us," Roxas says as he and Namine chased after him. They made their way to the Fort where they found Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann looking over a map to the Caribbean.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will said, worried.

"Namine, are you alright?" Mr. Swann asked.

"Yes, father I'm fine. I'm more worried about my sister," Namine said.

"As am I. We are currently going over any plan we could think of," Mr. Swann asked.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!" Will yelled in anger.

"And where do you propose we start?! If you have any info about my daughter then please share it!" Mr. Swann yelled.

"What about those two pirates that you have in the cells? Don't they know anything?" Roxas asked.

"Ask them where it is!" Will ordered.

"No, the pirates that attacked did not free Highwind and Sparrow, ergo they are not their allies," Norrington said.

"And how can we possibly trust them when they threatened my own daughters?!" Mr. Swann asked.

"Father, at this point I am willing to do anything to save my sister," Namine said.

"Anything you say? Even commit piracy to do so?" Mr. Swann asked. Namine looked down in thought as Norrington continued to plan everything out.

"C'mon guys, I don't think we are going to get any help here," Roxas said as he, Will, and Namine walked away from the Fort.

"What now?" Namine asked.

"We're going to pay a visit to those pirates," Roxas said.

( _Meanwhile, back in the cell_ )

Sora was currently trying to pick the lock with the broken bone while Jack was laying down on the hay in the cell.

"C'mon, so close," Sora said.

"Give it up mate. We might as well wait for the guards and rush them when they open the door," Jack said. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening echoed through the cells.

"Bless me that was quick," Sora said.

"Quick act natural!" Jack said. Sora quickly pulled the bone out and lied down on the floor like Jack. They hear three sets of footsteps make their way to the cell and stop in front of it.

"You two: Sparrow and Highwind," a voice said.

"Aye," Sora said as he looks up to see the two boys who stopped them and the girl that Sora threatened.

"You know that ship, _The Black Pearl_?" Will asked.

"We've heard of it," Jack said.

"Where does it come from?" Namine asked.

"Where does it come from? Have you not heard the stories?" Sora asked. "Captain Barbossa, Riku Dawn and their crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Mureta- an island that cannot be found except for those who already know where it is," Sora said.

"The ship is real enough, now where is it?" Roxas asked.

"Why ask us?" Jack asked.

"Because your pirates," Will said.

"And yet you come to us because you want to turn pirates?" Sora asked.

"They took my sister," Namine said as she walked up to the bars.

"Oh, so it is because you found a girl. Well, if your intending to brave all ad hasten to her rescue and win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for us," Jack replied. Will pounds on the bars in anger when a thought comes across his mind.

"We can get you out of here," Will said.

"How? The keys ran off last night," Sora said.

"I helped build these cells. These are hook and ring hinges," Will said as he grabbed a nearby bench and jammed the end of it into the cell door. "With the proper leverage and application of strength, the door will lift free," Will said.

"Wow, never would've thought of that," Roxas whispered to Namine. Sora and Jack looked at each other in shock and looked back at Will.

"What's your name, kid?" Sora asked.

"Will Turner," Will answered. Sora looked over at Jack in shock.

"Short for William I imagine. No doubt the name of your father, aye?" Jack asked and Will nodded in confirmation.

"And you?" Sora asked Roxas.

"Roxas Twilight. I'm helping Namine find her sister," Roxas said.

"I see. Quite the last name," Sora said as the two pirates looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, boys. We've changed our minds. You spring us from this cell and we promise, on pain of death, we will take you to the _Black Pearl_ and distressing damsel. Do we have a deal?" Sora said as he and Jack stuck their hands from their cells in a welcoming gesture. Will and Roxas looked at the hands in consideration.

"Agreed," They said as they shook hands with the pirates. Will then pushed down on the bench as the cell was pushed up, allowing Sora and Jack to kick the door down.

"Quickly, a guard may have heard that," Will said as he and Roxas ran outside.

"Not without our effects," Jack said as he and Sora grabbed their equipment. Sora then walked up to Namine.

"Miss Swann, I promise we will not rest until we find your sister. We may be pirates but we never go back on our promises," Sora said as he held out a hand to Namine. She slowly shook it in response.

"Thank you, Mr. Highwind," Namine responded.

"Now, let's go," Sora said as he and Namine ran out.

 _And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So, in the next chapter, Sora, Jack, Roxas, Will, and Namine will escape from Port Royal, how will it work out? Now onto the reviews:_

 **Soulofnone911** _: Sure thing. I hope you like how they were worked in._

 _ **Guest1**_ _: Thanks man. Hope you liked it._

 _ **Guest2**_ _: It's a very good idea._

 _ **TheBeatles211**_ _: My bad. I keep forgetting that he's blond._

 _Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. I have plans for a Gotham story and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you in the next story. Peace out!_


	4. Chapter 4: Escape from Port Royal

_Whassup everyone! I hope you all are having a great day and are enjoying how this story is coming along. I really appreciate the many suggestions and ideas you all present to me since they help me come up with new ideas for the story. With that said let's get on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean._

 **Chapter 4: Escape from Port Royal**

Sora, Jack, Will, Roxas and Namine were hiding in an alley way in Port Royal from the guards.

"So, what's the plan? Are we going to take one of the ships?" Roxas asked.

"First things first, Roxas. You three need to get new clothes, especially Ms. Swann," Sora said.

"Our clothes are fine," Namine argued.

"You can't really save your sister if you trip on a rope and fall off the ship due to your dress," Sora retorted.

"Sora is right lass, you must lose the dress," Jack said as he kept an eye out for any guards.

"Alright, fine I'll be back," Namine said.

"I'll go with you," Roxas said as he followed her.

"What about us?" Will asked.

"You need to go get some weapons for you and Roxas. Once you're all done, meet us down at the bridge near the docks. Got it?" Sora asked and everyone nodded in agreement. "Go and be careful around the guards," Sora said as everyone went off on their own.

( _Tailor Store_ )

Roxas and Namine walked into the store looking for new clothes for Namine. The clerk walked out from the back when he heard the bell door ring.

"Oh, Miss Swann. It's good to see you," The clerk said.

"Hello, Jonathan. How are you doing after the attack?" Namine asked.

"As well as everyone else. Luckily, the pirates did not steal anything too important," Jonathan said.

"Anything you need help with Jon?" Roxas asked.

"No thank you for the offer though Roxas," Jon said as he moved a box into the back.

"You know him?" Namine asked.

"I would help him move some of his new products into the store and rearrange some stuff," Roxas said.

"So, how can I help you today?" Jonathan asked coming out of the back.

"I was hoping you would help me find a new outfit," Namine said.

"Oh, a new dress already? I was hoping the one I gifted to your father-" Jonathan said.

"N-no, thank you for that Jonathan, it was beautiful. I mean, an outfit to work on a ship," Namine said.

"A ship? I thought all ship travel was prohibited for civilians," Jonathan asked.

"It's just in case father plans for another trip. I want to help with the sailing," Namine said.

"Hmm, I think I might have something for you, give me a minute," Jonathan said as he searched around the store. He came back to her holding black pants, boots, a white jacket and under shirt.

"These should suffice," Jonathan said. Namine looked them over and smiled.

"These are perfect! Thank you, Jonathan," Namine said.

"No thanks needed, I always enjoy helping you and your sister out with looking the best in Port Royal," Jonathan said. Namine smiled as she continued to look over the outfit. She always liked the color white mostly because of how clean and bright it was, Elizabeth was always into yellow, always making them stand out more than everyone else who wore colors like brown, red, or blue. This also sometimes brought in some unwanted attention, such as young men trying to get their hands in marriage, though if they were too persistent, a good kick to the shin got them running. Their father would always push to start looking for proper suitors and would sometimes invite young heirs to try their hand but the answer was always no.

"How much do we owe you Jon?" Roxas asked.

"Well, the usual price for it would be 10 coins but for now 5 would suffice," Jon said. Roxas pulled out 5 coins and handed them to Jon.

Thank you so much, Jon. I hope you repair the shop quickly," Namine said as she and Roxas walked out.

"Anytime Namine, please stay safe," Jon said as he continued working in his shop.

"Thank you for paying for this Roxas," Namine said.

"Your welcome. Now let's find you a place to change and then we can meet up with the others," Roxas said as they walked through the city.

( _Later_ )

Sora, Jack, and Will were looking on as the Navy were boarding their main ships, the _Interceptor_ and the _Dauntless_ underneath the bridge that led to the docks. Sora heard some water splashing behind them and he cocked his pistol and turned around to see Roxas and Namine running to them.

"Glad you made it safely," Sora said as he looked over Namine's outfit. "Nice but you are definitely going to stand out with that white," Sora said.

"Sorry, it's just my favorite color," Namine said as she looked down.

"No problem, you'll just have to extra careful," Sora said as he looked backed at the ships.

"So, what's the plan? Are we going to steal the _Dauntless_?" Roxas asked.

"The proper saying is commandeer and no, we're going to commandeer _that_ ship," Sora said as he pointed at the _Interceptor_. "We'll need it to catch the _Pearl_ , not blow it pieces," He finished. Will handed one of his swords and an extra pistol to Roxas as they got ready to go.

"Before we go, one last thing to tackle," Jack said as he and Sora turned to the others. "How far are all of you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her," Will answered quickly.

"She's my sister, I'd do anything for her," Namine said.

"Oh, good," Jack said.

"One more question?" Sora said as everyone turned to him. "How is your swimming?" Sora said as he smirked.

( _Later_ )

Sora and Roxas were swimming around to the port side of the ship while Jack, Namine, and Will were using one of the rowboats in order to walk the ocean floor. Sora and Roxas climbed up the side when Namine joined them.

"Jack and Will are in place," Namine said. Sora nodded and opened one of the cannon windows.

"You should go below decks. We'll get you when it's safe," Sora suggested. Namine nodded as she crawled through the window.

"Be careful okay?" Namine said.

"Got it," Roxas said as he and Sora continued climbing up. As they were climbing up, Jack's voice rang over the ship.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!" Jack said as the navy turned to face him and Will.

"Aye, Avast!" Will shouted, making all the crew laugh at them. Sora simply shook his head at Will's remark.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," The Captain said. Sora got up and pulled out his guns and pointed it at the back of the Captain's head.

"How about four men? With two of those men being Sora Highwind and Jack Sparrow," Sora said as he and Jack cocked their pistols. "Savvy?" They both said. In no time at all, the crew abandoned ship, using a rowboat to sail to the _Interceptor_.

"That was almost too easy," Roxas said.

"We're not outta of here yet. Jack, Will, release the sails. Roxas, get Namine," Sora said as he put his pistol away. Everyone nodded as they went to do their job. Sora went below decks and found the rudder chain to the ship. He pulled his knife out and cut the chain, preventing the ship from turning. He went back up to see the sails down and everyone was looking behind them to see the _Interceptor_ quickly catching up to them.

"Everyone, to the front of the ship and stay low," Jack said as they ran to the front and took cover. The Navy soon started boarding the ship led by Commodore Norrington as they searched the ship for them.

"Now," Sora said as everyone swung across from the _Dauntless_ to the _Interceptor_. Will and Roxas cut the ropes connecting the two ships as Sora released the sails as Jack took the wheel.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack said as he waved his hat in the air. Sora took off his hat and bowed with a smile on his face. The crew took fire at the them but they all took cover in time. They continued to sail away as the _Dauntless_ lagged behind.

"Aren't they going to chase after us?" Namine asked, walking up to Sora.

"Not without the rudder chain being disabled, they're going to be stuck there for awhile," Sora smiled as he walked up to Jack.

"Now we have to find Gibbs," Sora said.

"Last I know, he was in Tortuga. While there, we need to find ourselves a crew," Jack said as Sora nodded. He looked around the ship as he saw Will working on his sword while Roxas and Namine looked out to the open ocean.

"Hey, Roxas?" Sora yelled as he walked up to him.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked. Sora pulled out one of his swords.

"Why don't you give Namine some basic training? She's going to need it for where we're going," Sora said as he handed Roxas his sword.

"Sure," Roxas said with a smile as he walked up to Namine and handed her the sword. They started practicing as Sora walked back to Jack.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will said to them.

"Good to know," Sora said as he held the wheel while Jack was working on the ropes.

"My father, Will Turner. It was at the jail that after you learned my name did you agree to help. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father," Will said. Sora and Jack shook their heads, knowing this talk was coming. They stopped what they were doing and turned to Will.

"Yeah we knew him. Probably, two of the few men who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill," Jack said.

"Bootstrap?" Will said confused.

"He was a good man, good pirate. Now I'm starting to understand why you looked so familiar," Sora said as he went back to the wheel.

"That's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law," Will argued.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Jack retorted.

"My father was not a pirate," Will said as he pulled out his sword in anger.

"Put it away son. It's not worth beating you again," Jack said as he maned the wheel.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you," Will said when Sora held up a sword to Will's neck.

"Try it and you'll fulfill the promise you made to die for her," Sora said as he pressed the blade closer to Will's throat.

"Easy Sora," Jack said. Sora slowly removed the blade and sheathed it. "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then is it?" Jack said as he spun the wheel around, making one of the sails turn around and right into Will, making him dangle over the sea. Jack picked up the sword Will dropped and pointed it at him. Roxas and Namine walked up to them shocked at what's going on.

"What are you doing?!" Roxas asked.

"Giving Will a much-needed talk," Sora said.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that one day. Now, we can let you drown but we can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by ourselves, savvy?" Jack said as he turned the wheel again, bringing Will back to the deck.

"We knew your father Will and while he may have been a pirate, he was a good and honorable man. So, it doesn't matter if he was a pirate, he was still a man you should know and respect," Sora said.

"So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Jack said as he held out his sword to him. Will slowly took it as he looked up at them.

"Tortuga?" Will asked.

"Tortuga," Jack and Sora said with a smile on their faces.

 _And that's it. Sora, Jack, Roxas, Namine, and Will have escaped Port Royal and are now on their way to Tortuga to get a proper crew. Will they save Elizabeth and get the Black Pearl back? Follow along and find out. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Soulofnone911**_ _: Thanks. I appreciate the offer, always enjoy hearing ideas. Also, there's a comic?!_

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds**_ _: She'll be a part of the crew who enjoys flirting with Sora but he can talk to her about anything._

 _ **Trafalgar's Pet**_ _: Thanks for the love man. Really appreciate it. I don't plan to stop but it's going to be a long series along with my KH and TT story. So, hopefully, nothing stops me._

 _ **Guest1**_ _: Maybe, I'll have to work him in with Beckett._

 _ **Guest2**_ _: Definitely, Jack knew them before he got to Port Royal, so Sora will know them as well._

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please favor, please follow, and please review! Until the next chapter, take it easy guys! Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5: Tortuga and The Curse

_Hello everyone! How is your day today? I hope it's going good cause I'm just really tired today. As always, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story as I enjoy writing them. With that said, on with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean._

 **Chapter 5: Tortuga and The Curse**

It was nighttime as the _Interceptor_ sailed closer to the town of Tortuga. The city served as a sort of safe haven for pirates, where they could find info, a crew for a ship, and most importantly, a good cup of rum. As they boarded off the _Interceptor_ , the sound of fights and gunshots could be heard echoing from the city.

"Gentlemen, Lady, welcome to Tortuga!" Sora said presenting the city. Namine walked up to Sora with a look of disgust.

"This city is horrendous," Namine said.

"Yes, but you get used to it," Sora said as he walked towards the city with Namine trailing behind him.

"What kind of degenerates would live in such a place?" Roxas asked.

"Pirates mate. Pirates," Jack said as he led Will and Roxas in as well. The group made their way through city while pirates around them fought, drank, or both. Jack and Sora grabbed themselves a drink while Namine, Will, and Roxas kept to themselves.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked the three of them. They were about to answer when they saw a pirate drink from two cups at the same time, covering himself in rum.

"I-It'll linger," Will said.

"I tell you guys, if every town in the world was like this, no man would ever feel unwanted," Sora said but stopped when he saw a woman in a red dress walk up to them.

"Scarlett!" Jack said walking up to her when she suddenly slapped him across the face and walked away in an instant.

"I don't think I deserved that," He said in shock. Suddenly, another woman wearing yellow walked up to Jack.

"Giselle," Jack said.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked.

"What?" Jack asked still in a haze from the slap. Giselle responded by once again slapping Jack across the face and walking away.

"I think you may have deserved that one," Sora said as he helped Jack straightened up. "Okay, here's the plan: Will, you and Jack will go look for our friend Mr. Gibbs. He will help us with the ship and finding the _Pearl_. Me, Namine, and Roxas will look for my friend here, she'll help us find a crew. Got it?" Sora asked and everyone nodded. The group split up as Sora led Namine and Roxas further into the city.

"So, this friend of yours? Can we trust him?" Roxas asked as they followed Sora.

"She can be hard to work with sometimes but she is trustworthy to help us," Sora responded.

"Hard how?" Namine asked.

"She enjoys hurting people and let's just say she teases a lot. But hang with her for a while and you'll see that she's alright," Sora said. They entered a nearby bar where pirates were drinking all over the place while music echoed through the air. Sora looked around the bar until he finally spotted familiar blond hair.

"Found her. You guys stay here, while I talk to her," Sora said.

"That's it? Surely there must be something else we can do?" Roxas asked.

"Well, you can grab a drink if you like or keep a sharp eye out. Your surrounded by pirates remember?" Sora said as he walked towards the woman. As he got closer, he saw that two stripes of her hair were sticking out, had green eyes, was wearing a dark yellow vest, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and knee-high boots. He was about to talk to her when another drunk pirate walked up to her.

"Pardon me madam but I wish to get you a drink," the man asked. Quick as a flash, she pulled out a yellow and green knife and pointed it at the man's neck.

"How about you blow off before I stick you like a crab?" the girl said, making the pirate back away in fear. She put her knife away as she continued to drink. Sora walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Glad to see that I taught you well with knifes," Sora said. The girl's eyes widened as she turned to face Sora as he turned as well. "Hey Larxene," he said with a smile on his face, though it quickly disappeared when she slapped him.

"Ok, I will admit, I had that one coming," Sora said.

"You think, after you promised me that I can join you on your journey and then you leave me behind?! You're lucky I don't break something," Larxene said angrily about to smack Sora again but he managed to grab her wrist.

"Larxene, I know your angry but things just happened so fast, we had to get out of Tortuga quickly but then I remembered you and I almost jumped off the boat to get you but Jack told me that we would be back soon. And now we have a journey to accomplish and guess what? Your coming along for the ride," Sora said as he held her hand. Larxene's face contorted from anger to confusion to a smile.

"Oh, Sora you always were a charmer," Larxene said with a smirk.

"Well it comes naturally," Sora said.

"And I must assume you came for help," Larxene said as she took another drink from her cup. "So, my dashing pirate, what do you need?" She asked.

"We need a crew to go after the _Pearl_ ," Sora said, making Larxene laugh.

"So, after all this time, you think you'll get it back? What makes you so sure this time?" Larxene asked.

"We have an ace in the hole this time. We have something that Riku and Barbossa want and when the time is right, we're going to take the ship," Sora said.

"And what pray tell is this ace?" Larxene asked.

"We have found the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His son," Sora said with a smirk. Larxene's eyes widened as she looked over at Roxas and Namine who were trying to get rid of some patrons messing with them.

"Is that him?" Larxene asked.

"No, he's with Jack. They are here to save a woman who was captured by Barbossa," Sora said.

"Oh, rescuing a distressing damsel. How original," Larxene said.

"C'mon, Larxy..." Sora said.

"Oh alright. Usually I like to see people beg but for you I'll make an exception. So, what do you need?" Larxene asked.

"Crew members and ammunition. Our ship is light so we need enough in order to defend ourselves," Sora said. Larxene looked down for a little bit before smiling.

"Alright Spike, I'll see what I can do," Larxene said.

"Thank you dear," Sora said about to walk away when Larxene grabbed his hand and kissed him on the lips, shocking him.

"No thank you," She said as she walked away leaving Sora frozen still.

"Tell everyone to meet up at the docks in the morning," Sora said still a little frozen, making Larxene laugh. Roxas and Namine walked up to Sora as he took a drink.

"So, are we ready?" Namine asked.

Yeah, let's go find Jack and Will. Hopefully, they've found Gibbs," Sora said as and the others walked out.

( _Meanwhile, on the Black Pearl_ )

Elizabeth was looking out the window of the _Pearl_ as it sailed across the open sea. After the _Pearl_ left Port Royal, Elizabeth was kept locked in one of the cabin rooms. She wasn't exactly sure why they kept her alive when she was of no worth to them. They didn't know that she was the governor's daughter, so it wasn't for money and they must've known that simply holding her will have the British Navy coming after them, so why were they holding on to her. Was it because of the name she gave them? What was so significant about the name Turner to them? She just thought it was a normal name to have in order to avoid using her own name, then again why did she use that name? Besides Norrington and her own name, Will was the only other person that she knew so it must've been a quick thing to say to avoid detection. She continued to think things over when suddenly the door opened as Riku walked in holding a dark, long dress.

"Miss Turner, I hope the cabin is to your liking?" Riku asked.

"If this is the best you can do then it is adequate," Elizabeth retorted.

"Well, it beats the cell. But yes, since we are pirates, we scavenge as much as we can to make this ship homier for any captives," Riku said.

"May I ask why you are here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, yes, Captain Barbossa has requested you for dinner. He also requests that you wear this dress," Riku said, holding the dress out to her.

"Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request," Elizabeth said in a mocking tone, making Riku smirk a little.

"Well, in that case, you'll be dining with the crew and let's just say that they are not fond of dresses," Riku said. Shocked at what he was implying, Elizabeth quickly grabbed the dress from him.

"Thought so," Riku said as he escorted her out of the cabin room into the dining room where the crew was lining up a buffet of food. From apples to cooked pig and chicken there was a large amount of it. Barbossa was already sitting there waiting for them as Riku and Elizabeth took their seats.

"I'm glad that you have come Miss Turner," Barbossa said.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me," Elizabeth said as she took a piece of meat and started eating, though she was confused why Riku and Barbossa weren't eating or drinking. They were just watching her eat in anticipation, which weirded her out a little bit. She continued to eat as she cut a piece of meat with a knife, making Barbossa chuckle to himself.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony. You must be hungry," Barbossa said. Upon hearing this, Elizabeth quickly put the sliver ware down, grabbed a chicken leg and bit into it savage hunger. She continued grabbing whatever she could and eating while Riku and Barbossa continued to watch on in want. Riku filled a cup with wine and handed the cup to her.

"How about some wine?" He said as Elizabeth took it and drank it down. She continued to eat away when Barbossa held out a green apple to her.

"And the apples. One of those next," He said. Elizabeth stopped eating about to take the apple when a thought came to her head, making her drop all the food.

"It's poisoned," Elizabeth concluded, making the two pirates laugh.

"There would be no sense in killing ye, Miss Turner," Riku said.

"Then release me you have your trinket. I'm of no value to you," She said. Barbossa pulled out the medallion from his pocket and held it in front of him.

"You don't know what this is, do ye?" He asked.

"It's a pirate medallion," Elizabeth said, making Riku chuckle to himself.

"That 'pirate medallion' is Aztec gold. One of 882 pieces that they delivered to Cortez himself in a stone chest. It was said to be blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was unstoppable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a horrible curse. Any mortal who so much but removes a single piece from that chest shall be punished for eternity," Riku said taking the medallion from Barbossa.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories, Riku," Elizabeth said, not believing in the legend. Suddenly, Barbossa stood up and walked over to her.

"Aye, that's exactly what we believed when we first heard the tale. Buried on an island of dead that cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Found it we did. There be the chest sitting atop a pile of loot, full of the gold. And we took em all! We spent em, traded em, and frittered em away on drink, food and pleasurable company. But the more we gave em away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not sake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were but now we are consumed by it," Barbossa said when suddenly the monkey started screeching and jumping up and down, making Barbossa go care for it. While they weren't looking, Elizabeth snuck a kitchen knife onto her lap and hid it with her dress.

"There is only one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece," Riku said.

"And the blood to be repaid?!" Elizabeth asked finally understanding.

"That's why there's no sense to be killing ye, yet," Riku said with a smirk. Elizabeth gasped in shock as she got up from her chair and held the knife in a threatening way at them. Barbossa and Riku went to grab her as she ran for the door but when Riku grabbed her, she turned around and lodged the knife in Riku's chest. Completely unfazed, he pulled the blade out of his chest and looked at it in curiosity.

"Funny, what were ye going to do if you killed us?" Riku asked. Elizabeth backed away in horror as she ran out of the cabin onto the deck of the ship but stopped and screamed in terror as she saw a bunch of skeletons working on the ship. She tried to evade them but they were at every part of the ship. She accidently fell into the hull onto a giant tarp as the pirates tossed her into the air over and over when a pirate swinging around on a rope caught her and swung around a little more until they landed next to the wheel. The pirate tried to grab at her but she spun the wheel around, knocking the pirate's skull back but it managed to grab it and put it back on before growling at her. Horrified, she ran down the stairs and hid under them, trying to catch her breath when she heard a noise behind her and she turned to see the monkey also a skeleton, as it screeched at her, making her run away into Riku's waiting arms.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die," Riku said as he turned her around to face him and Barbossa.

"For too long, we've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long, we've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea nor the worth of a woman's flesh," Barbossa said as he reached his arm out to her, making his arm turn from flesh to skeleton. Riku and Barbossa slowly walked in to the moonlight as they turned into skeletons.

"You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!" Riku shouted as he and Barbossa drank from a bottle as Elizabeth watched the liquid pass through their bones, disgusting her as she ran back inside the cabin as Riku and Barbossa threw the empty bottles at a nearby wall and shut the doors. Turning back to the crew, they burst out laughing as the crew laughed with them.

"What are ye all laughing at?! Back to work!" Riku yelled as the crew scrambled back to work.

"Freedom draws ever closer Riku," Barbossa said.

"Yes, as soon as we are free, I'm drinking all night to celebrate," Riku said as they walked up to the wheel. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was kneeling in the farthest corner of the cabin, terrified out of her mind.

"Please god, save me from this nightmare," She said to herself.

( _Next Morning in Tortuga_ )

Sora, Jack, Will, Roxas, Namine, Larxene, and Gibbs were inspecting their new crew for the _Interceptor_.

"Feast your eyes Captain. All of them, faithful hands, before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs said to Jack. Sora looked over at Larxene, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I found as many dirtbags as I could who were willing to help," Larxene said. Sora walked up to a pirate who had long sliver hair tied in a ponytail, had an eyepatch over one of his eyes and had two crossbows on his back.

"You sailor, your name?" Sora asked.

"Name's Xigbar sir and I heard that you needed help with the ship," Xigbar said.

"I see and are you willing to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and possible death?" Sora asked.

"As much as I would love to say 'as if', I'm pretty bored in this city so sure thing, Spike," Xigbar said. Sora nodded as he moved down the line to another man who had long, red, spiky hair, green eyes and two bladed discs hanging from his belt.

"Your name, sailor?" Sora asked.

"The names Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said as he pointed at his head.

"Same question that I asked Xigbar?" Sora asked.

"Sure, thing man. I'm always down for any adventure," Axel said. Sora smiled as he looked down at the line of men.

"Heyyyy guyyyyysss!" A voice suddenly heard. Sora looked down at the docks to see a young man running towards them. He had brown hair and a guitar strapped to his back.

"Oh no," Larxene said as she rubbed her head. The man ran up to Sora as he caught his breath and then saluted to him.

"Demyx reporting for duty, sir," Demyx said. Sora looked over at Larxene in confusion.

"He seemed interesting enough, even though I didn't want him to come," Larxene said.

"Alright. Stand down sailor," Sora said as Demyx relaxed. "Are you willing to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and possible death?" Sora asked, making Demyx shake in his boots a little bit.

"Heh heh, as much as I don't want to die, I'm getting a little tired of being benched or sitting around. So yeah," Demyx said.

"What exactly can you do?" Sora asked.

"I can fight, even though I don't like to and I can play shanties while we sail," Demyx said.

"Huh, very well. You're in," Sora said as Demyx cheered as he joined the line. Sora walked up to Jack, Will, Roxas, and Namine.

"This should be a good crew," Sora said to Jack.

"More like a crazy crew," Roxas said.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a voice far down the line said. Jack and Sora moved down the line to see a sailor covering their face with a hat. Jack took the hat off to reveal Anamaria, former owner of the boat Jack and Sora used to reach Port Royal.

"Anamaria," Jack said.

"Oh boy," Sora said worried. Without any hesitation, Anamaria slapped Jack and Sora hard, leaving red marks on their cheeks.

"I believe you didn't deserve those," Will asked in a smug tone.

"No we deserved those," Sora said.

"You stole my boat" Anamaria said in anger. Jack was about explain when Anamaria slapped him again. Sora tried to explain but she silenced him as well with a slap.

"We borrowed it. Borrowed without asking but we had every intention of bringing it back to you," Sora said.

"But you didn't!" Anamaria yelled in anger.

"You'll get another one," Jack said trying to quell her anger.

"I will," Anamaria in anger.

"You'll get a better one," Roxas said speaking up.

"A better one," Jack said.

"That one," Will said pointing at the _Interceptor_. Jack and Sora were about to argue with him but eventually understood. "Aye, that one," Sora said. Anamaria eventually agreed along with the rest of the crew as headed towards the _Interceptor_.

"You have such a way with woman, Sora," Larxene said as she kissed Sora on the cheek again as she walked towards the ship.

"No, no, no, it is frightful bad luck to have a woman onboard," Gibbs said worried.

"Excuse me," Namine said.

"We'll have better luck with them," Sora said as the group made their way to the _Interceptor_.

 _And that's it. Sora and Jack have found a crew for the Interceptor while Elizabeth learns the truth about the curse. In the next chapter, Sora and the group will continue after the Pearl while Riku and Barbossa attempt to break the curse. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Soulofnone911**_ _: I think I heard of it. I'll see how it could be applied._

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds**_ _: I hoped you enjoyed._

 _ **IronPen1991**_ _: Since Jack was 18 when he found Sora and Sora was 14 at the time: All the KH characters are about 4 years younger than their counterparts. So imagine Jack at his age in the first movie and Sora 4 years younger._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please favor, please follow and, please review. I'll see you guys at the next chapter. Until then peace._


	6. Chapter 6: Isla de Mureta

_Hello everyone! I'm back and I'm sorry that I haven't worked on this story since I've been so focused on my other story. I also plan on writing a book soon but I just need to get the characters and story down. But anyway, back to this story, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as Sora, Jack, Will, Roxas, and Namine head to Isla de Mureta to save Elizabeth from Barbossa and Riku. Now onto the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean._

 **Chapter 6: Isla de Mureta**

It was a foggy morning as the _Interceptor_ sailed through the seas as it got closer to its destination, Isla de Mureta. Jack and Sora were at the wheel of the ship with Jack looking at his compass while Sora was looking at all of the destroyed ships that they we're passing by while Larxene was manning the wheel, Axel was cleaning the cannons, making sure they were ready for anything, Xigbar was on the Crow's Nest, keeping a look out, and Demyx was lazing around playing on his guitar.

"Still can't believe that the _Pearl_ did all of this," Sora said.

"Don't worry mate. We'll stop them and get the _Pearl_ back," Jack said. Sora looked over at Will, Roxas, and Namine who were helping the crew with the ship.

"Did we really have to drag them into this? I mean, I know she's her sister and those two are here to help them but still?" Sora asked.

"Imagine if we didn't have them. Our task would be ten times more difficult," Jack said.

"True. I'm gonna go see if there's any drinks below decks," Sora said as he walked away. Will, Roxas, and Namine watched as Sora headed below decks while Jack stared at his compass.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs.

"Not a lots known about Jack Sparrow and Sora Highwind before they showed up to Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure hidden away in Isla de Muerta. That was before I met them, back when Jack was captain of the _Black Pearl_ and Sora was his first mate," Gibbs said as he took a drink from his flask.

"Wait?! What?!" Roxas and Namine said at the same time as Gibbs realized what he just said.

"They failed to mention that," Will said.

"Well, that would explain why they came in the first place. They don't care about Elizabeth, they're only here for their ship," Roxas said angered.

"Oh, don't judge them too soon, boy. They both play things close to the chest now ever since what happened to them. See three days out on the venture, their second in command came to them and said everything's an equal share. That also meant the location of the treasure too, so Jack gave up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny and they marooned Jack and Sora on an island and left them to die but not before they both went mad with the heat," Gibbs said.

"Oh, so that explains all the," Will said as he did an impression of Jack's swagger.

"And Sora's anger, right?" Namine asked.

"That's got nothing to with it. Now listen, when a man is marooned, he is given a pistol with a single shot. Well, it won't do much good hunting or being rescued. But after three weeks of starving from belly and thirst, that pistol started to look really friendly. But Jack and Sora, they escaped the island and Jack still has that single shot. Now I don't know if Sora still has his since he managed to get his two pistols back. But Jack won't use that shot, though, save for one man. They're mutinous second and third: Barbossa and Riku," Gibbs said.

"Wait, how did they escape from the island?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, well, they waded out into the shallows and they waited for three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures appeared due to their presence. And on the fourth morning, they roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft," Gibbs answered.

"They roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked.

"Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs answered.

"But what they did use for a rope when they're stranded on an island?" Namine asked. Gibbs opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he got a look of confusion since he had no idea. Suddenly, a cork fell in between them and they looked up to see Sora standing over them, drinking from a bottle.

"Human hair. Some from my head and some from Jack's back," Sora answered as he walked away from them. "Let go of the anchor!" he yelled to the crew as they went to work.

"Young Mr. Turner, Mr. Twilight, Sora and I are to go ashore," Jack ordered.

"What should we do if the worst happens?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Keep to the Code," Jack replied as he got on the boat. As everyone moved, Roxas was about to get on the boat when Namine stopped him.

"Be careful," She said.

"We'll get your sister back safely," Roxas said as he got onboard with Jack, Sora, and Will.

"Let us down," Jack ordered as the boat was lowered to the water. Jack and Sora then pulled out the oars and started rowing to the entrance of the island where the _Black Pearl_ was docked.

"Sora?" Roxas said.

"Hhm," he responded.

"Are you really here to save Elizabeth or are you just here for the ship?" Roxas asked.

"I promised your lass that we will do our best to save her sister and I intend to keep that promise," Sora said.

"Are you sure or will you just run away as soon as you get your ship back?" Roxas asked as they passed by the _Pearl_ and into the island entrance. Sora and Jack shared an annoyed glance as they continued rowing the boat.

"Kid, one of the things you should know about me is that I never break my promises," Sora said as they sailed past a few patches of land littered with gold and treasure. They continued onward when Will and Roxas saw a skeleton on the ground, making their eyes widened.

"Um, what code is Gibbs to keep if the worst should happen?" Will asked frightened.

"The Pirate's Code. Any man who falls behind is left behind," Jack explained.

"No honor among thieves, huh?" Roxas asked. Suddenly, Sora started laughing to himself. "What's so funny?" Roxas asked.

"It's just...haha, for all your bad talk of pirates, you two are well on your way to becoming pirates," Sora said.

"Look, all we are doing is rescuing Elizabeth," Roxas said.

"And in the process, you sprung two prisoners from jail, you commandeered a military ship, sailed with a pirate crew from Tortuga, and your also really obsessed with treasure," Sora said as Roxas and Will looked at a statue of gold which was laying at the bottom of the ocean floor. They hit shore as Sora tied the boat down while Jack, Will, and Roxas scouted ahead into the cave, where a bunch of noise was coming further within.

"That's not true. We're not obsessed," Will said as they walked into the cave to see an opening where they saw all the cursed pirates standing before a huge pile of treasure where Barbossa, Riku, and Elizabeth were standing on next to a huge treasure chest.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack said as the four of them watched Barbossa and Riku rile up the rest of the pirates.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end! For ten years we've been tested and tired and each one of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again! Punished we were the lot of us-disproportionate to our crimes. Here it is!" Barbossa said as he pushed the lid off of the treasure chest next to him, revealing it to be full of the golden skull medallions.

"The cursed treasure from Cortez himself. Every single piece that was sent off all across the seas we have found and returned with the blood to be paid. All except for this one," Riku said, pointing at Elizabeth.

"Guys, we have to do something," Roxas said as he and Will started to crawl through the opening but Jack and Sora pulled them back down, accidently scattering some treasure next to them.

"No! We have to wait for the right moment," Sora said to them as he and Jack started walking away from them.

"When is that? When it's of greatest profit for you two, right?" Will said in an angered tone.

"May I ask you two something? Have we ever given you a reason not to trust us?" Jack asked.

"Look, can you two please just stay here and keep watch?" Sora asked.

"And don't do anything stupid," Jack added as the two walked away from them, leaving them in the cave.

"Who here has paid the blood sacrifice that is owed to the gods themselves?" Riku asked.

"US!" the crew shouted in response.

"And whose blood must be paid in return?!" Barbossa asked.

"HERS!" The crew answered again as Riku pulled out a golden knife from his belt and handed it to Barbossa.

"Begun by blood! By blood undone!" Barbossa said as he moved the knife towards Elizabeth's hand. Meanwhile, Sora and Jack were sneaking back to the boat to steal the _Pearl_ when suddenly, Jack was hit upside the head by an oar, knocking him out.

"What the-" Sora said as he turned to see Will holding the oar but before he could defend himself, Roxas snuck up behind him and hit him on the end with the blunt end of his pistol, bringing him down as well.

"Sorry but we are not going to be your leverage," Roxas said as they snuck their way into the treasure room, staying out of sight from the pirates. Meanwhile, Barbossa finished cutting Elizabeth's hand and dropped the bloodied medallion into the chest. Barbossa, Riku and the rest of the crew waited for something to happen but nothing seemed to changed.

"Did it work?" Xaldin asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Luxord replied.

"How can we tell?" Pintel asked. Riku simply rolled his eyes before pulling out a knife and throwing it into Luxord's hand, making him gasp in surprise and pain.

"What in the blazes are you thinking?" Luxord yelled as he pulled the knife out but noticed no blood coming out of the wound.

"It didn't work," Ragetti, a pirate with a wooden eye said.

"The curse is still upon us!" One of the pirates yelled. Barbossa looked at the knife that cut Elizabeth in shock before turning to face her.

"You! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?!" Barbossa asked in anger.

"No," Elizabeth simply replied.

"Well then, where is his child?!" The child who sailed from England 8 years ago who is the biological child of William Turner?! WHERE?!" Riku yelled in anger as he held up the medallion to her but Elizabeth remained quiet, angering him to the point where he smacked her off of the pile and onto the ground below, accidently dropping the medallion. The pirates started arguing trying to understand why her blood didn't work, that they all didn't notice Will and Roxas sneak up towards Elizabeth and woke her up.

"Let's go. Now," Roxas said quietly as they left but not before Elizabeth grabbed the medallion and they snuck out of the room while the pirates started to accuse Barbossa and Riku.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" Luxord yelled.

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place!" Bo'sun said as he drew his sword and stepped up to them.

"Hey, go ahead and try and kill us but guess what, it's not gonna work because the curse is still in effect. I mean look!" Riku said as he pulled his sword and stabbed himself in the abdomen but once again no blood flowed. "Now, do you still wanna try, Bo'sun! Cause your more than allowed to!" Riku said, making Bo'sun stand down. Riku pulled his sword out of him when he saw Barbossa's monkey pointing towards the entrance. He turned around only to have his eyes widened.

"Barbossa," Riku said, getting the captain's attention. They both looked to see Elizabeth gone and the medallion missing as well.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her you feckless pack of ingrates!" Barbossa yelled in anger as the crew hurried to the other boats. "Make sure they find her, Riku!" Barbossa ordered.

"Yes Captain," Riku said as he followed after the crew when he saw them all standing around the boats.

"What's going on here?" Riku yelled.

"The oars have gone missing, sir," Xaldin said.

"Well then find them! We can't let her get away with that medallion," Riku said as he and the crew looked for the missing oars. They continued to look when they suddenly heard two groans and they turned to see Jack and Sora standing behind them, both of them holding their heads in pain.

"What hit me?" Sora asked.

"You two? Your supposed to be dead," Pintel said in shock.

"Well, here we are huh," Sora said when he suddenly saw multiple gun barrels pointed at them.

"Move aside," Riku ordered as he pushed past the crew only for his eyes to widened in shock. "S-Sora?! Jack?! No, you can't be here. Your supposed to be on that island," He said.

"Oh, we forgot to mention but we saw them locked up in Port Royal," Luxord said.

"And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell us?!" Riku yelled in anger.

"I thought that they were going to die there, I didn't think luck would find them again," Luxord said when he was suddenly shot by Riku and fell to the ground from the force.

"I'll deal with you later," Riku said as he turned towards Jack and Sora, who smiled nervously. "As for you two, kill them," Riku ordered. The crew smiled about to shoot their former captain and first mate.

"Parley!" Sora yelled, making all of the crew angered at the word. Riku shook his head before walking up to Sora's face.

"You were always quick, weren't you Sora?" Riku said.

"Yep. It's what keeps us alive," Sora said. Riku grinned a little as he walked away.

"Not for much longer," Riku replied.

"Always good to see you Riku," Sora said when he and Jack were grabbed by the crew and were led away.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Will, Roxas and Elizabeth made their way back to the _Interceptor_ while also dropping off the pirate's oars, preventing them from giving chase for awhile. Elizabeth was the first onboard but stopped when she saw all of the crew standing before her.

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth said in worry.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said as he walked up to her.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked, recognizing him from her crossing from England many years ago.

"Elizabeth!" a voice said as it made its way through the crew and pulled her into a hug. She looked down to see her younger sister hugging her.

"Namine?! What are you doing out here?" Elizabeth asked.

"We came to rescue you from those pirates," Namine said as she released her. Roxas and Will came on board as they threw the rest of the oars onto the boat.

"Hey, where's Jack and Sora?" Larxene asked Will and Roxas.

"Jack and Sora? You mean Jack Sparrow and Sora Highwind?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a long story," Namine replied.

"They fell behind," Will said as he led Elizabeth away.

"Keep to the Code!" Gibbs ordered the rest of the crew. Larxene sadly nodded.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Get to it, you blundering idiots!" She ordered as the crew got back to work.

( _Back in the treasure cave_ )

Barbossa couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing but he was forced to when he saw his former captain and first mate standing before him with smug looks on their faces. He distinctly remembered leaving those two to die on that island with nothing on them but a pistol with a single shot. He would've thought that would be the last for Jack Sparrow and Sora Highwind but it would appear that fate had something else planned for them. There was only one question now wavering on his mind and that question was...

"How in the blazes did you two get off that island?! Barbossa asked the question on everyone's mind.

"When you marooned us on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. We're Wind and Sparrow," Jack said.

"Ah well we won't be making that mistake again. Gents you all remember Wind and Sparrow?" Barbossa said making the crew laugh. "Kill em" Barbossa ordered. The crew once again pointed their guns at them while Riku held up a knife to Sora's throat.

"Let me guess: her blood didn't work right?" Sora asked. Barbossa stopped before turning around to face them.

"Hold your fire," Barbossa ordered, making the crew put their guns away while Riku put his knife away.

"You know whose blood we need?" Riku asked in surprise.

"We know whose blood you need," Sora and Jack said with a smirk.

 _And I'm going to end it here. Elizabeth has been saved but Sora and Jack have been captured by Barbossa and Riku. What's going to happen next? (Well, most of you have seen the movie already so you know). But anyways, sorry that I haven't worked on this story for awhile, I've just been so invested with the other story that I kinda forgot about this one, so my bad. But I haven't forgotten your reviews, so let's get into them:_

 _ **IronPen1991:**_ _Thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it. I hope this is a little better._

 _Thank you, guys, for reading, please review, please favor, and please follow along if you like this story and wish to see more. Until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	7. Chapter 7: Attack on the Interceptor

_Hello everyone! I hope you guys are having a great summer so far. Now, I like to apologize for not being active for awhile, since my family got together for a week and I never got around to writing so, yeah. But anyway, I'm back and am ready to start writing again for you guys, so now let's get on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean_

 **Chapter 7: Attack on the** _ **Interceptor**_

As the _Interceptor_ sailed its way through the seas, Roxas was leaning on the starboard rail watching the vast seas pass by as they made their way back to Port Royal and away from the cursed pirates. Roxas couldn't help but noticed how quiet the rest of the crew was besides the usual shout of orders from either Larxene, Gibbs, or Anamaria and he wasn't entirely sure why. Was it because they were missing Jack and Sora or they worried about the pirates that might come after them? He had no idea but he was happy to see Elizabeth safe and sound; right now, Will and Namine were below decks with Elizabeth tending to her wounds. He suddenly heard footsteps next to him and he looked to see Namine standing next to him.

"Hey, how's Elizabeth?" Roxas asked.

"She's alright, Will is helping her out and then she's gonna get to sleep," Namine said as she leaned next to him.

"Good, after everything she's been through, she definitely needs it," Roxas said.

"How are you doing?" Namine asked.

"Ah, I'm alright, just a little angry at Sora and Jack for almost abandoning us back there," Roxas said.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Namine asked.

"Who knows? They are pirates remember?" Roxas said.

"Don't worry about Jack and Sora," a voice said and they turned to see Anamaria standing next to them. "If there's one thing to know about them, is that they always know how to get out of any situation," she said.

"Will we ever see them again?" Namine asked.

"Oh, trust me you'll see them again so many times, you'll get used to seeing them just appear out of nowhere," Anamaria said before getting back to work.

"Roxas," Namine said drawing his attention. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me save my sister. I couldn't have done it without you, really," Namine said. Roxas smiled as he softly grabbed Namine's hand.

"Your welcome Namine," Roxas said, making her smile. They suddenly both heard someone walking up from below decks and they turned to see Elizabeth walking out with tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Namine asked but her sister didn't answer as she walked further down the ship. "Sorry Roxas I gotta-" Namine said.

"Go, I'll talk to Will," Roxas said as Namine chased after her sister and Roxas went below decks to find Will sitting at a table holding the medallion.

"Will? What happened?" Roxas asked.

"This is my medallion, my father sent it to me when I was a boy," Will said as he eyed the golden piece.

"I thought it was Elizabeth's? Roxas said, confused.

"She took it in order to protect me from the Navy when they found me adrift at sea," Will concluded.

"Wait, so that means that your dad was a part of Sora and Jack's crew when they found the medallions," Roxas concluded as the two looked at each other in surprise.

"HOLY S-" Roxas shouted.

( _Meanwhile on the Black Pearl_ )

"So, let me get this straight: you are willing to give us the name of the person that we need to lift the curse and in exchange we surrender our ship and we are left on an island with nothing but a name as you leave us to die," Riku asked Sora.

"Nope, we are willing to leave you on an island with no name whatsoever while we sail away on _our_ ship and then we'll shout the name back as the view disappears," Sora said as he grabbed a nearby rum bottle and opened it up.

"As much as I would like to trust you Sora, you are still going to leave us stranded on an island while you and Jack take the ship," Riku said.

"Exactly, Jack and I get the ship, you and Barbossa find out who has the final medallion. It's a win-win all around," Sora said as he sat on a nearby chair and took a drink of the bottle before offering it to Riku. Riku glared at him in anger at the offering, making Sora chuckle to himself before drinking again. "Besides, you should trust me since I didn't commit any mutiny against you and leave you to die out in the middle of nowhere. Then again, if you didn't leave me and Jack stranded on an island, we would also end up cursed just like you guys. Talk about karma huh?" Sora said with a smirk as he continued to drink the bottle away while Riku continued to glared at him when suddenly the door to the room opened up to reveal Luxord.

"Riku, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_!" Luxord said. Riku quickly made his way up to the wheel with Sora soon following behind him. Sora got up to the wheel to see Barbossa looking through a spy glass with Jack and Riku standing next to him. Sora looked out towards the distance to see the _Interceptor_ ahead of them.

"I have a proposal Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? Me and Sora scurry over to the _Interceptor_ and negotiate the return of your medallion eh? What say you to that?" Jack proposed.

"Now you see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that made you lose the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead," Barbossa said.

"And what happens when you accidently kill the person you need to break the curse? The medallion and the person you need are on that ship and if you kill them, then boom, there goes your only chance of freedom!" Sora said in an angered tone as Xaldin restrained him.

"Then we'll be very thorough. Lock them both in the brig," Riku said as he took Sora's bottle from him as Xaldin and Bo'sun took Jack and Sora to the cell. Riku looked at the near empty bottle before throwing it to the ground in anger, making it shatter into pieces of glass.

( _Back on the Interceptor_ )

Elizabeth and Namine came up from under the deck to see the entire crew running around in a frenzy as Gibbs and Larxene barked orders from the wheel.

"What's going on?" Namine asked.

"It's the _Pearl_. She's gaining on us," Larxene said as she continued to man the wheel. Elizabeth and Namine looked to see the _Black Pearl_ behind them covered in fog as it advanced closer to them.

"I thought this was the fastest ship in the Caribbean?" Elizabeth said.

"Ha, compared to the _Pearl_ it's nothing," Larxene said.

"We're shallow on the draft right?" Namine asked.

"Aye," Anamaria answered.

"Well then, can't we lose them at those shoals?" Namine asked as she pointed towards a pair of far off islands in the distance.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!" Gibbs stated.

"C'mon you maggots, lighten the ship now!" Larxene barked as the crew got to work dumping every useless thing off the ship. Will and Roxas came from under the decks to see the crew dumping everything into the ocean. They looked to see the _Pearl_ behind them and they ran to stop a crewman who came close to throwing one of the cannons over.

"We might need that," Roxas told him.

( _Back on the Pearl_ )

Sora and Jack were sitting in separate cells on the _Pearl_ as water sloshed through their boots from a nearby leak. Not wanting to be put on the sidelines again, Sora crouched down to the lock and pulled out one of his knifes and started picking the locks.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the crew is dumber than the Navy," Sora said.

"I'm not too surprised mate. But we better hurry before cannons are fired. I don't want our ship to get new holes anymore," Jack said.

"Agreed," Sora as he continued to pick away when suddenly heard a noise. "Wait, do you hear that?" Sora asked as a new noise entered his ears. That new noise happened to be the oars that the crew of the _Pearl_ used to increase the speed of the ship, allowing it to catch up to the _Interceptor_.

( _Back on the Interceptor_ )

"Well there goes that plan. Got anything else ladies?" Larxene asked as she continued to maneuver the wheel. Suddenly, Will and Roxas appeared on the deck.

"Gibbs, we have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will yelled.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Blacksmith we just tossed all the ammo off the ship," Larxene said.

"Well, then use _everything_ else! Glass, silverware, wood, whatever can be fired!" Roxas said. Gibbs hesitated for a little before nodding in agreement before giving the order to the crew as they loaded any possible thing that could be loaded into the cannons, even Gibb's canteen of rum. As the _Pearl_ got closer, Gibbs noticed something.

"They're going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target," Gibbs said. Namine thought for a minute before coming up with an idea.

"Lower the anchor on the starboard side!" Namine ordered.

"What are you nuts? We'll be an easier target than before," Larxene asked.

"Defiantly holds the element of surprise," Roxas said.

"Your daft! All four of you are!" Anamaria commented.

"Daft like Jack and Sora!" Gibbs agreed as he ordered the crew to drop the starboard anchor. The anchor fell into the ocean making the ship turn violently.

"Let go!" Elizabeth yelled to Larxene, who did just that as the wheel spun crazily. Back on the _Pearl_ , Barbossa and Riku realized what they were trying to do.

"Hard to port! And rack up the oars on the starboard side!" Riku ordered as the ships came side to side together. The crew yelled angrily at each other as they all prepared to fire upon each other. After a little pause, the captains gave their commands.

"Fire!" Everyone yelled as the _Black Pearl_ and the _Interceptor_ fired upon each other with their cannons: with the _Pearl_ firing cannon balls and the _Interceptor_ firing whatever was shoved down the barrel. Jack and Sora were still in their cells as Sora continued to pick the lock when suddenly a shot from the _Interceptor_ blow through the wall in front of them, making wood, glass and whatever else was in the cannon that shot right in front of them, though they were lucky to move out of the way.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN OUR SHIP!" Sora and Jack yelled at the opposing ship. They started to clean themselves up when they noticed their cells door were blown opened.

"How about that aye?" Sora said to Jack. They began to walk out when they saw a familiar leather flask on the ground.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Jack said as the two walked out of the cell room. Meanwhile, back on the _Interceptor,_ the crew were doing their best to hold off the pirate crew, shooting pistols, muskets and cannon fire in order to hold them off but the pirates proved to be very relentless.

"We need a new plan!" Roxas yelled as he fired a pistol at the _Pearl's_ crew.

"Your turn," Elizabeth shot back.

"We need us a devil's dowry," Gibbs yelled out. Anamaria suddenly gets an idea as she grabs Elizabeth and points a pistol at her.

"How about her?" Anamaria offered.

"No, she's not the one they want," Roxas said as he, Will, Namine, and Elizabeth came to a realization and Will headed back inside the ship to look for the medallion. Meanwhile, Larxene was still manning the wheel firing whatever firearms she can get her hands on when she saw one of the shots from the _Pearl_ destroy one of the _Interceptor's_ masts.

"Take cover!" Larxene yelled as the mast fell, creating a small bridge between the two ships. Seeing this, Barbossa and Riku ordered their crew to board the _Interceptor_ and find the medallion. Sora and Jack emerged from the brig and onto the deck, where they saw the crew swinging over to the _Interceptor_.

"We have to find that medallion!" Sora said to Jack as the two ran to the railing in order to grab a rope to swing. Jack steals one from a swinging pirate while Sora finds a spare one as Jack swings over to the _Interceptor_ to find the medallion. Sora gets ready to swing when suddenly the rope is shot free from where it was tied and Sora turns to see Riku standing behind him with a pistol in his hand.

"Leaving so soon Sora?" Riku said with a smirk. Sora stepped down from the rail and went to grab his swords but he noticed that all of his weapons were gone.

"Don't worry, I brought a spare," Riku said as he pulled out a sword from his back and tossed it to Sora, who grabbed it while Riku drew his own cutlass. Sora charged as he swung at Riku with his sword but the sliver haired pirate managed to block his attacks expertly as the two clashed at each other with Sora's anger driving him. Sora went again for another swing but Riku managed to block it and kick him in the abdomen, knocking the air out of him.

"All these years and you still can't best me, Sora," Riku said.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled as he managed to kick Riku in the gut and went back on the attack, forcing Riku to back up as Sora went on a frenzy, slashing wildly at his former crew member, though Riku managed to dodge them and knee Sora in the stomach, bringing him to the ground.

"Same old Sora. Never change," Riku said as he pulled out his pistol. Sora looked up to see Riku aim at Namine, who was doing her best to fight off one of the cursed pirates.

"No!" Sora yelled as he quickly got up and jumped in front of the pistol as Riku pulled the trigger. Sora felt a searing pain go through his shoulder as he fell to the ground and he looked to see the bullet hole in his shoulder.

"Huh, still sentimental huh. That's what makes you weak," Riku said as he saw Barbossa and his monkey, Jack, holding the medallion with Jack sitting right in front of him.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa yelled as the crew cheered in victory as the _Interceptor's_ crew was rounded up and tied up.

"Zexion!" Riku yelled as the pirate with long sliver hair and a small bag on his side.

"Yes Riku?" Zexion asked.

"Patch Sora up. We don't want him to die yet," Riku said as he walked towards Barbossa. Zexion nodded as he opened his bag and pulled out some medical supplies.

"Hello Sora, it's been a long time," Zexion said as he started cleaning Sora's wound.

"Zexion, I'm glad to see your doing alright. How you've been since the mutiny?" Sora asked.

"Besides having to deal with the usual drabble of pirates, I've been doing my best in my studies of myths and stories of the sea," Zexion said as he cleaned up the wound. Sora nodded, happy that his friend was doing alright.

"Look Zexion, I know Jack and I became a little unfair to you guys but we never intended to leave you-" Sora said.

"Sora, if you're going to apologize don't. I'm not mad at you or Jack. I'm mad at the crew," Zexion said as he started putting his stuff away.

"What, then why-" Sora said but was interrupted as he was picked up by Riku and brought next to Jack and the other prisoners.

"Sora?" Namine and Roxas said together.

"Hey mates, how are you guys doing? Wait, where's Will?" Sora asked. Roxas and Namine looked towards the ship and Sora followed their gaze.

"Any of you so much as think the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel said as he walked by the crew with a pistol aimed at their heads. Suddenly, the _Interceptor_ exploded in a giant fireball as pieces of wood flew all over the waters. Sora's eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw the ship go up in flames. Sora tried to move but Riku held him back and placed a knife to his neck. But Elizabeth managed to slip free and charged at Barbossa but he managed to grab her arms.

"Welcome back Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor!" Barbossa said as he threw Elizabeth into the awaiting crew who started pulling at her clothes.

"Elizabeth!" Namine yelled, trying to break free of her ropes.

"Barbossa!" a voice suddenly yelled out. Everyone turned to see Will, soaking wet and out of breath, standing on the railing and holding onto a rope. He hopped down from the rail, grabbing onto a nearby pistol and aimed it at Barbossa. "They go free!" Will demanded.

"What's in your head boy?!" Barbossa asked as he walked up to Will.

"They go free," Will demanded again.

"Check again boy, you've only got one shot and we can't die," Riku said as he pressed the knife closer to Sora's throat.

"Please don't do anything stupid," Jack pleaded with Will. Will looked down in thought before climbing back up to the rail.

"You can't," Will said before pressing the pistol barrel under his head. "But I can," Will said. Jack and Sora looked down in worry at Will's move.

"Just like that," They both said.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked in confusion.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of ours twice removed. Great singing voice though," Jack lied.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!" Will yelled as the _Pearl's_ looked on in shock as the name Bootstrap was murmured across the ship.

"On my word, do as I say, or I pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker!" Will said.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa offered.

"Elizabeth and Namine go free!" Will demanded.

"Yeah, we got that one already. Anything else you got?" Riku asked. Jack pointed at himself and Sora in order to get free.

"And the crew are not to be harmed," Will demanded, completely ignoring Jack and Sora. Barbossa walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

"Agreed," Barbossa said.

( _Later, near a deserted island_ )

The _Pearl_ was next to a deserted island where they planned to leave Jack, Sora, Elizabeth, and Namine on the island to die while they kept the rest of the crew hostage. Elizabeth and Namine were already standing on a plank while Jack and Sora were tied up and ready to go next.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Will yelled as the pirates restrained him.

"Don't take that tone with us boy! Besides it was your fault for not saying where to set her free in the first place!" Riku said. After waiting for awhile, the pirates forced Elizabeth and Namine off the plank and into the water. Now it was Jack's turn.

"I really hoped we were past all of this?" Jack said to Barbossa.

"Oh Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same island that we made you and Sora Governor of on our little trip," Barbossa said and Sora's eyes widened in realization. "Perhaps you two will be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it," Barbossa said as he pulled out his sword and forced Jack further down the plank.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack said.

"By the heathen gods your right. Bring forth Jack's pistol," Barbossa ordered as one of the pirates brought Jack's equipment.

"Seeing as there's four of us, a gentleman would give us four pistols," Jack tried to negotiate.

"It'll be one pistol and Sora will get his two pistols and you two can be the gentlemen and starve to death yourself," Barbossa said as he threw Jack's equipment into the ocean, with Jack soon diving after them. Riku then dragged Sora up to the plank as he put Sora's equipment into his belts.

"Huh, very kind of you Riku," Sora said.

"One last gesture of respect for an old rival," Riku said.

"What do you-" Sora said but was interrupted by Riku stabbing him in the stomach with a knife. Sora yelled in pain as Riku pulled the knife out.

"I pray to the gods that we never see each other again, Sora. But know that I always respected you," Riku said as he kicked Sora off the plank. Sora splashed into the water as blood seeped out of his wound.

"Set sail for Isla de Mureta. We're ending this curse," Riku ordered as the crew yelled in approval as they moved Will and the rest of the _Interceptor's_ were taken to the brig. Riku looked back down at the ocean with a stone face as he still saw some fresh blood floating in the water.

 _And that's it. Jack, Sora, Elizabeth, and Namine have been stranded on an island to die with a wounded Sora no less. Will they escape? Well, stay tuned to find out. Now, I'm sorry I took forever to post a story but a lot of parties and stuff have been happening recently so I never got time to write or post. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Gundam-Knight-Chris:**_ _Keep holding onto that guess cause you might be right._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Thanks, glad your enjoying it so far!_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please favor, follow and review and I hope you guys are having a great summer so far. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, until then, peace out!_


	8. Chapter 8: Marooned Again

_Hello everyone! Welcome back to this story and I hope you guys are having a great end of summer as school starts back up sadly. Anyways, this is the 8_ _th_ _chapter to this story, so I hope you guys enjoy it as Jack and Sora try to find a way off the island. Now, onto the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean_

 **Chapter 8: Marooned Again**

Elizabeth and Namine walked onto the beach of the lonely island as they freed themselves from their bonds and tried to dry themselves out.

"Namine, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Where are Jack and Sora?" Namine asked, looking around in worry.

"Oye! They suddenly heard behind them and they turned to see Jack holding Sora as the two stumbled onto the islands. "You lasses get over here and help Sora!" Jack yelled as they got onto dry land.

"What? Why?" Elizabeth asked when she saw the blood running down Sora's shirt.

"What happened to him?!" Namine asked.

"Bugger that, just get him onto the island. We need to treat the wound," Jack said as he carried Sora up to one of the trees as the sisters followed him. He propped Sora against a tree as the young pirate groaned in pain while Jack removed his jacket and took his shirt off to reveal the stab wound.

"You lasses, keep pressure on his wound and keep him conscious. I'll be right back," Jack said as he suddenly ran off, leaving the girls alone with Sora.

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth said as she tore off a piece of her dress before bundling it up and pressing it against Sora's wound, making him gasp in pain. "Namine, try to keep him calm," Elizabeth said. Namine nodded as she sat next to Sora.

"Sora? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Namine asked Sora, who seemed a little pale in the face.

"Hey, Namine. I'm feeling a little light...headed," Sora said in a dazed state.

"Okay, just try and keep calm, okay?" Namine ordered.

"You got it," Sora said as he gave a thumbs up. Jack suddenly came running back holding a bottle of what appeared to be rum.

"Move," Jack ordered. Elizabeth quickly removed the bundle as Jack opened the bottle. "Sorry mate," Jack said as he poured the liquid over the wound, making Sora scream in pain as Jack cleaned the wound with the rum. Jack then tore a section of Namine's dress off as he tied it around Sora's waist over the wound. "Alright mate, that's all we can do until we get to an actual medic. For now, just get some sleep. Take a drink too, you need to get rid of that sea water in your mouth," Jack said as he offered Sora the rum bottle, who took it and drank a good amount from it before handing it back to Jack. Jack then draped Sora's jacket over him as Sora went to sleep. "Give him a few hours, then well change that bandage," Jack said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Namine asked.

"Him? He'll be fine, he's survived much worse than a simple stab wound," Jack said as he walked away from them. Elizabeth and Namine looked at him in confusion as they chased after him.

"Capt. Sparrow, I really think we should be thinking of a way off this island. You found a way off before, can't you do it again?" Namine asked.

"To what would be the point and purpose, lasses? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you two have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden away in those bodices of yours, which would be very unlikely, Mr. Turner and Mr. Twilight will be long dead before you reach them," Jack said as he walked away from them.

"But you're the Captain Jack Sparrow and his First Mate Sora Highwind! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company! You and Sora managed to sack Nassau Port without even firing a shot! Are you two the pirates we've read about or not?" Elizabeth asked managing to grab his attention from his searching. "How did you escape last time?" she asked. Jack looked at the two sisters for a little bit before finally caving in.

"Last time, we were here a grand total of three days, all right?" Jack revealed, as he walked towards an open cellar door with a set of stairs leading down. He then descended down the stairs that led deeper into the island. "Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by and Sora and I were able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that," Jack said as he came up the stairs holding three bottles of rum in his hands.

"So, wait, that's really what happened? You didn't use sea turtles or anything like that, you just spent three full days drinking rum?!" Namine asked confused. Jack looked around a little bit before spreading his arms out with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, loves," Jack said as he handed two of the bottles to Elizabeth and Namine as he started drinking from his own bottle. The two looked at each other in confusion at the captain's weird actions.

"I'm gonna go check back on Sora," Namine said as she walked over to Sora, who was still leaning against the tree sleeping. She checked to see if the wound wasn't bleeding as bad as before but the cover was slowly turning red from blood.

"We have to close this wound," Namine said to herself as she looked around Sora's jacket for anything to help her. She found a small string hanging from the jacket and she pulled it free.

"Now I just need a small needle," Namine said as she found a small needle hidden in Sora's hair. She then started sowing the wound closed with the needle as Sora grimaced in his sleep from the needle entering his skin. After completely sealing the wound, Namine tore off another piece of her dress and then tied it around Sora's waist, covering the wound.

"There, that's better than before," Namine said when she an old scar line a few feet away from his newest stab wound. She moved his shirt away only for her eyes to widened. She saw multiple bullet and stab wounds littered all over his body. Some were old but others looked pretty recent, like two gunshot wounds on his shoulders.

"Oh my god," Namine said quietly as she lightly touched his skin in shock. Suddenly, Sora's arm grabbed her hand, scaring her as she looked up to see Sora's eyes wide opened.

"Please don't," Sora said in a scared tone.

"W-what happened to you? What caused all of these?" Namine asked.

"Just me being myself is all," Sora said, laughing to himself.

"What do you mean? Sora, this isn't healthy," Namine said.

"Protecting...my...friends," Sora said slowly, before going back to sleep.

"Sora..." Namine said worriedly as he slowly slid to the ground. She slowly rose up while making sure that Sora was truly asleep as she went to go check on Jack and Elizabeth who were in the middle of starting a fire while sharing a bottle of rum. Namine looked down at the bottle she was holding before shrugging.

"Ah well, were going to be here for awhile anyway," Namine said before opening the bottle and taking a drink.

( _Later that night_ )

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!"_ Jack, Elizabeth, and Namine sang as they danced around a small fire while they all drank from separate rum bottles. It was nighttime now as they continued to dance and sing as their song echoed across the island and to the ocean beyond.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs!" Jack said before collapsing to the ground with Elizabeth and Namine soon joining him. "When Sora and I get the _Pearl_ back, we're gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!" Jack announced.

"And you'll be most positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" Elizabeth retorted. Jack looked at her with a confused face.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the _Black Pearl_ really is...is freedom," Jack said with a look out towards the open ocean.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that before. It must be horrible to be trapped somewhere like this," Namine said.

"Yes, but the company is infinitely better than last time. And the scenery has definitely improved," Jack said.

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm entirely sure we've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk," Elizabeth said, interrupting Jack.

"Jack?" Namine asked, getting his attention. "I checked on Sora earlier and besides the stab wound, he has several wounds like that," She said.

"Aye, he's gone through a lot of punishment over the years. Mostly because he's always putting himself in harm's way for everyone else, including me," Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Every time someone got close to shooting or stabbing me, Sora always came in out of nowhere and took the hit for me. Sure, when we were separated, I took a good hit but Sora always had my back, protecting me or moving me out of the way. Every time we got him patched up, I would ask him why and he would say 'because you're my friend mate and friends are hard to come by these days,'. He also does the same thing for some of our crew members as well. I don't know where I would be without him," Jack said.

"Well, he's not wrong about the friend thing. But he needs to stop doing that. He's going to kill himself doing that," Namine said.

"Oh, trust me love, he knows that and yet he keeps doing it no matter what," Jack said. Elizabeth suddenly raised her bottle in the air as a toast.

"To freedom," Elizabeth said.

"To the _Black Pearl_ ," Jack toasted.

"To friendship," Namine toasted as the three clinked their bottles together before taking a drink but Jack took a longer drink as he slowly passed out right there on the spot. Elizabeth and Namine stared at him as he snored loudly.

"Don't be too surprised," a voice said behind them and they turned to see Sora standing there drinking from his own bottle of rum. "He did the exact same thing when the Rumrunners first got here," Sora said as he sat down next to them whil holding his chest in pain.

"How's your wound?" Namine asked.

"A little better since you closed it. Thank you for that, by the way," Sora said as he continued to drink.

"Sora, you can't keep getting hurt. I know you want to protect your friends but," Namine said.

"I know but I just can't help myself. It just feels like a natural thing for me to protect the people I care about. Like Jack or the other crew members or you guys," Sora said.

"You would sacrifice yourself for us, even though you don't even know us that well?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, you guys are innocent out here. I mean, I know you want to travel the seas and all but to get involved in this whole fiasco was not part of the plan, right?" Sora asked. Elizabeth and Namine looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"I mean we did dream of going on great adventures on the high seas but I had no idea it would be this way," Namine said.

"Welcome to the pirate's life guys. I'm gonna go get some shut eye. Night," Sora said before walking back towards a tree and getting comfortable before going back to sleep.

( _Later the next day_ )

Sora was sleeping against the tree as he continued to snore away when the smell of smoke and fire poked at his nostrils. His eyes popped open to see black and gray smoke flying up into the air and he looked around to see Elizabeth and Namine tossing boxes full of rum into a huge smoldering fireball, causing a loud explosion that carried over the island.

"No! Not good!" Sora heard and he turned to see Jack running towards them, trying to stop them. Sora slowly got up holding his side as he ran up to them.

"What in the world do you think you're doing? You've burned all the trees, the rum, the food!" Sora yelled.

"Yes, the rum is gone!" Elizabeth pronounced.

"WHY IS THE RUM GONE!" Jack yelled in anger.

"Well, let's see, it's flammable and was our only way to make a fire big enough for anyone passing by to see, we also needed tree branches to keep the fire going and don't worry Sora the food is alright," Namine said.

"But why is the rum gone?!" Jack asked again.

"Because the entire Royal Navy is looking for us, do you think that there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?" Elizabeth said.

"And what happens if they don't even come near this island? Then we're left with no shade, no good water, and limited food. What happens then?!" Sora asked. Elizabeth and Namine instead just sit down on the sand as they get comfortable.

"Just wait, boys. You give it one hour maybe two, keep a good eye out and you'll see white sails on the horizon," Elizabeth said. Sora shook his head but his eyes widened as Jack pulled out his pistol and got ready to shoot them.

"Jack no!" Sora yelled as he took the pistol away from Jack. "Remember who were saving this for!" Sora yelled as he put the pistol in one of his holsters. Jack simply shook his head as he walked away from them. Sora sighed as he looked at the two sisters who continued to sit and wait.

"How about next time we're stranded you warn us before burn all of our supplies?" Sora said before running after Jack who was mumbling to himself.

"Jack!" Sora yelled getting his attention. "Look I'm mad too about what they've done but that does not mean we point a gun at them," Sora said.

"Well, like you said, mate. What are we gonna do now? All of the supplies are gone and up in smoke and if that fire doesn't signal anyone, than we are all-" Jack said but stopped when he looked off into the distance. Sora was confused but soon followed his gaze, making his eyes widened and jaw drop. Out in the distance was of course the _HMS Dauntless_ sailing towards the island, with the British flag flying at the top.

"I can't believe this actually worked," Sora said.

"There will be no living with them after this," Jack replied.

( _Later that day_ )

"But we have to save them. They'll die if we do nothing!" Namine said to her father and Norrington. After boarding the _Dauntless,_ Jack and Sora were immediately put in cuffs as the Governor made sure that they were safe.

"No, your both safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates," The Governor said.

"Then we condemn them to death," Elizabeth said glaring at her father.

"Their fates are regrettable but them so was their decision to engage in piracy, along with your decision young lady!" The Governor said, glaring at Namine.

"I did it to save Elizabeth! While you guys just stood around doing nothing! She could've been killed if we didn't do anything!" Namine argued.

"Watch your words young lady! Be lucky the Commodore here does not chain you up like these two...pirates! Not just for freeing them but for also stealing one of the Royal Navy's ships!" The Governor yelled back.

"Speaking of which, what happened to the _Interceptor_?" Mullory, the guard from Port Royal asked.

"Uh, currently sunk to the bottom of the sea after been blown to smithereens," Sora said. Norrington gritted his teeth before punching Sora in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ah, did you have to punch me there?" Sora groaned.

"What do you mean?" Norrington said before seeing blood appear on Sora's shirt.

"Oh bugger! Can someone help him, please?!" Jack yelled as Sora went to the ground, clutching his wound. A guard eventually came over and attended to Sora, cleaning it up and stitching it properly.

"If I may be so bold to inject my own personal opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, mate. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean. How can you pass that up?" Jack asked Norrington. But the recently branded Commodore remained steadfast.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington said before grabbing Jack by the arm and dragging him to the brig. "As soon as Mr. Highwind recovers, he can join his partner in crime in the brig," Norrington said before walking away but Elizabeth chased after them.

"Commodore I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift," Elizabeth offered, making Norrington freeze as he turned to look at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, I think the sound of the waves is messing with my hearing. What did my sister just say?" Namine asked.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" The Governor asked in shock.

"I am," Elizabeth confirmed.

"Did I hear that a wedding is on the way?!" Sora yelled from where he was being treated.

"Drinks all around!" Jack exclaimed but stopped when he saw Norrington glaring at him. Norrington continued to glare for a little bit before coming to a decision.

"Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Highwind. You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Mureta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" Norrington demanded. Jack and Sora shared a glance before nodding in confirmation.

"Inescapably clear," Jack said before being led away.

 _And that's it. Sora, Jack, Elizabeth, and Namine have escaped the island and are now on their way back to Isla de Mureta, where they plan to finish everything. Once again I apologize for taking too long but a lot of things have been going on and school is staring back up for me again so it's back to being busy again. I'll write whenever I get the chance for you guys so hopefully you enjoy this chapter until then. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter man. Glad you enjoyed the last one._

 _Please favor, follow, and please review as they help me understand how you guys are enjoying the story and if you have any ideas than please pass them on. Until the next chapter, I'll see you guys later. Peace out._


End file.
